A Mystery For Dreamy Smurf
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When twin baby smurflings are separated when Gargamel attacks the village where male and female smurfs live together in harmony, Dreamy has a mysterious dreams a few years later, will his quest to find his twin sister succeed, or will Gargamel capture all the smurfs? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Birth Of Twin Smurflings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smurfs, Smurfs is a copyright of Peyo, Hanna Barbera, and Sony Pictures Animation.**

 **The Birth Of Twin Smurflings**

 **On the night of a blue moon, a stork was flying over a mushroom village carrying a bundle with two tiny babies in it.**

 **The village was inhabited by tiny creatures.**

 **The species of these dwarf-like creatures was known as smurfs.**

 **Males were called smurfs, females were called smurfettes, and children and babies were called smurflings.**

 **The stork left the tiny bundle outside a mushroom hut where a smurf and smurfette who both were clad in red lay in bed asleep.**

 **The next morning, the female leader of the smurf village came out of the hut she shared with her husband to find the bundle that the stork had left the previous night.**

 **"What have we here?" she asked.**

 **The older smurfette had hair as brown as her husband's beard.**

 **The smurfette gasped when she saw what was in the bundle of blankets.**

 **The male heard his wife's gasp of delight.**

 **"What is it, Willow Dearest," the male leader asked his wife. "are we under attack?"**

 **"That would be** _ **bad**_ **news, Papa Darling," Smurfwillow disagreed. "the stork has blessed our big but loving family... with a set of twin smurflings!"**

 **"Boys or girls?" Papa Smurf asked.**

 **"Take a look and see for yourself." Smurfwillow said.**

 **The proud papa smurf looked inside the blankets.**

 **"It's one of each," Papa said. "a boy and a girl."**

 **Some of the older smurfling girls and boys came out of their own mushroom huts to peek.**

 **"They're so cute!" Smurfjade exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"Agreed." Brainy said.**

 **"Uh gosh, Willow," Clumsy asked curiously. "what are you and Papa gonna call them?"**

 **"We don't know the answer to that question yet." Smurfwillow answered Clumsy.**

 **"We won't know the right names until they learn to speak." Papa agreed.**

 **Hefty shot the male village leader a look of concern.**

 **"But, Papa Smurf." Hefty said.**

 **"What is it, Hefty?" Papa Smurf answered.**

 **"Would we still love these little ones even if they aren't able to speak?" Hefty asked.**

 **The father figure put a reassuring hand on Hefty's right shoulder, "Of course we would!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Good thing we would still love them!" Hefty sighed, picking up the baby twins.**


	2. Names And An Attack

**Names And An Attack**

 **A few days later, Smurfwillow was giving the twins their bubble bath.**

 **When two smurflings ran up to her, one of which tripped over his own stocking feet.**

 **The female smurfling by his side helped him up.**

 **"Oh, gosh," the little boy smurfling said. "thanks, Stormy."**

 **"Don't mention it, Clumsy, you're my best friend... that's why I'm here." Smurfstorm said.**

 **"Stormy! Clumsy! What are you doing here?" Smurfwillow asked.**

 **"Brainy is being a smurfhead about the rules of Smurfball again!" Smurfstorm told Smurfwillow.**

 **"And on top of that," Clumsy added. "he threw our smurfball over here somewhere."**

 **"May we pretty please go look for it?" Smurfstorm asked Smurfwillow.**

 **"Yes you may, but do not wander too far," Smurfwillow told Smurfstorm and Clumsy. "because, tonight, the twins will learn to speak the words of the smurfs for the very first time."**

 **"Golly! We wouldn't want to miss that for the world!" Clumsy exclaimed.**

 **Clumsy and Smurfstorm took off in search for their lost smurfball.**

 **A few hours later at a clearing near their village, Papa Smurf set his babies on a mushroom pedestal.**

 **Moonlight from the blue moon hit the baby smurflings and they began to speak.**

 **"Dre... drea... dreamer!" the twins shrieked.**

 **Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow took their son and daughter off the pedestal.**

 **The older generations wearing yellow, the proud parents in red, and the other smurflings in white like the twins could never have imagined the word that had been uttered by the babies as a first word.**

 **"We will call our daughter," Smurfwillow said to Papa. "Smurfdream."**

 **"And," Papa added. "We will call our son, the youngest of our twins... Dreamy."**

 **Smurfdream and Dreamy looked whimsically at their mother and father.**

 **That night after returning to their mushroom hut, Papa tucked Smurfdream and Dreamy into their cradles for bedtime while Smurfwillow was getting the twins each a bottle of milk ready.**

 **When suddenly, Alchemist Smurf entered the hut where Papa, Smurfwillow, Smurfdream, and Dreamy lived.**

 **"Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow! The village is being attacked by an evil wizard named Gargamel and his cat, Azrael!" Alchemist exclaimed.**

 **"Are you sure?" Papa asked Alchemist in concern.**

 **"Yes! Everysmurf's been captured!" Alchemist answered.**

 **Smurfwillow came into the bedroom with the bottles, "What does Gargamel want with us anyway, Al?" she asked.**

 **"My guess is," Alchemist answered Smurfwillow. "he and his cat want to cook us and eat us!"**

 **"Smurfs alive!" Smurfwillow exclaimed.**

 **"How terrible! We have to save them!" Papa exclaimed in agreement.**

 **Once the catapult was loaded with smurfberry pies, the smurfs and smurfettes who were free began to fire them off.**

 **Gargamel and Azrael were covered in smurfberries and pink cream from the pies.**

 **Alchemist, Baker, Papa, and Smurfwillow set caged smurfs free while the wizard looked at his messed up clothing.**

 **"You vile blue beasts will pay dearly for this! Come on, Azrael!" Gargamel swore.**

 **Gargamel and Azrael quickly ran back to their hovel.**

 **Once Gargamel and Azrael were out of sight, Smurfwillow turned to Papa.**

 **"What are we going to do, Darling," Smurfwillow asked worriedly. "oh, what are we going to do?"**

 **"There is only one thing we can do," Papa told Smurfwillow seriously. "we must relocate to separate forests and found separate villages."**

 **"Relocate to separate forests and found separate villages," Smurfwillow asked. "but what about Smurfdream and Dreamy?"**

 **"Trust me... it is better that Dreamy doesn't know anything about Smurfdream," Papa told Smurfwillow sounding serious at the same time sounding sad. "and it is better that Smurfdream doesn't know anything about Dreamy."**

 **"I know you're right, Dear," Smurfwillow said to Papa. "but how will we pull it off?"**

 **"You take the girls and settle somewhere secret... like the Forbidden Forest," Papa recommended to Smurfwillow. "while I settle elsewhere in the Smurf Forest with the boys."**


	3. A Dream Or A Memory

**A Dream Or A Memory**

 **"Smurfcellent plan, Dear!" Smurfwillow said to Papa.**

 **Papa Smurf and the boy smurfs and Smurfwillow and the other smurfettes went their separate ways.**

 **One hundred years or so later, in the new village in the Smurf Forest, Dreamy Smurf awoke to a knock on his door.**

 **Dreamy yawned, stretched, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.**

 **"Come in." Dreamy called out.**

 **The door swung open and in walked four of Dreamy's best friends in the entire smurf village, Sassette Smurfling, Smurfette, Nat Smurfling, and Aviator Smurf.**

 **"Morning, Dreamer." Aviator greeted casually, calling Dreamy by the special nickname that** _ **only**_ **Dreamy allowed his truest best friends to call him.**

 _ **Dreamer**_ **, Dreamy thought.** _ **now why does that nickname sound so familiar to me**_ **?**

 **"Flitterin' fireflies, Dreamer, you're still half asleep!" Sassette exclaimed.**

 **Sassette reached up and hugged Dreamy good morning.**

 **Dreamy hugged Sassette back gently, "Thanks, Sassette." he said.**

 **Smurfette only called Dreamy by Dreamer when she was alone with either just him or when she was around him, Sassette, Nat, and Fly.**

 **"Gee, Dreamer," Smurfette asked gently. "don't you know that there is something special about** _ **this**_ **good morning?"**

 **"Something special," Dreamy answered. "I can't smurf my finger on it."**

 **"Don't try to smurf the wool over our eyes, Dreamer," Nat said. "the four of us, your best friends, all wanted to be the first ones to wish you a..."**

 **"Happy smurfday!" Smurfette, Nat, Aviator, and Sassette all cheered.**

 **"Oh! I didn't even realize that today was my smurfday." Dreamy said to his friends.**

 **Aviator heard a loud growl, "What was that?" he gasped.**

 **"Oh, excuse me," Dreamy apologized. "that was my stomach! How embarrassing!"**

 **"Smurf nothing of it, Dreamer, a growling stomach is nothing to be embarrassed about." Nat said.**

 **"That's right, you're just hungry," Sassette told Dreamy. "and I can't say that I blame you."**

 **"It's breakfast time." Smurfette said.**

 **"Let's go! I'm so hungry I could eat an entire crop of smurfberries and I'm so thirsty I could drink a river!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"Wow! That's pretty hungry and thirsty!" Sassette exclaimed.**

 **"Let's go and see what Greedy has smurfed up in his kitchen." Smurfette suggested.**

 **In the mess hall, Dreamy only stared at his golden strawberry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream as Handy Smurf walked up to him.**

 **"Not hungry on your smurfday, Dreamy?" Handy asked.**

 **"It's not that, Handy, I just can't stop thinking about her." Dreamy sighed.**

 **"Who, Dreamy? Sassette?" Handy asked.**

 **"No." Dreamy answered Handy.**

 **"Is it Smurfette?" Handy asked.**

 **"She's a girl smurf all right, Handy," Dreamy answered. "but in my dream, we were both brought by stork at the same time to the same village."**

 **"Dreamy," Handy said. "I think you should have a talk with Papa Smurf about this."**

 **"Maybe you're right, Handy." Dreamy sighed.**

 **That very same day, in the new village in the Forbidden Forest known as Smurfy Grove, Smurfdream awoke to a knock on her door.**

 **Smurfdream yawned, stretched, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.**

 **"Come in." Smurfdream called out.**

 **The door swung open and in walked four of Smurfdream's best friends in the entire smurf village, Smurfblossom, Smurfjade, Smurflily, and Smurfpilot.**

 **"Morning, Dreamer." Smurfpilot greeted casually, calling Smurfdream by the special nickname that only Smurfdream allowed her truest best friends to call her.**

 _ **Dreamer**_ **, Smurfdream thought.** _ **now why does that nickname sound so familiar to me**_ **?**

 **"Dreamer, you're still half asleep!" Smurfblossom exclaimed.**

 **Smurfblossom reached up and hugged Smurfdream good morning.**

 **Smurfdream hugged Smurfblossom back gently, "Thanks, Blossom." she said.**

 **Smurfjade only called Smurfdream by Dreamer when she was alone with either just her or when she was around her, Smurfblossom, Smurflily, and Smurfpilot.**

 **"Gee, Dreamer," Smurfjade asked gently. "don't you know that there is something special about** _ **this**_ **good morning?"**

 **"Something special," Smurfdream answered. "I can't smurf my finger on it."**

 **"Don't try to smurf the wool over our eyes, Dreamer," Smurflily said. "the four of us, your best friends, all wanted to be the first ones to wish you a..."**

 **"Happy smurfday!" Smurfjade, Smurflily, Smurfpilot, and Smurfblossom all cheered.**

 **"Oh! I didn't even realize that today was my smurfday." Smurfdream said to her friends.**

 **Smurfpilot heard a loud growl, "What was that?" she gasped.**

 **"Oh, excuse me," Smurfdream apologized. "that was my stomach! How embarrassing!"**

 **"Smurf nothing of it, Dreamer, a growling stomach is nothing to be embarrassed about." Smueflily said.**

 **"That's right, you're just hungry," Smuefblossom told Smuefdream. "and I can't say that I blame you."**

 **"It's breakfast time." Smurfjade said.**

 **"Let's go! I'm so hungry I could eat an entire crop of smurfberries and I'm so thirsty I could drink a river!" Smurfdream exclaimed.**

 **"Wow! That's pretty hungry and thirsty." Smurfblossom exclaimed.**

 **"Let's go and see what Cook has smurfed up in her kitchen." Smurjade suggested.**

 **In the mess hall, Smurfdream only stared at her golden strawberry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream as Smurfgear walked up to her.**

 **"Not hungry on your smurfday, Smurfdream?" Smurfgear asked.**

 **"It's not that, Gear, I just can't stop thinking about him." Smurfdream sighed.**

 **"Who, Smurfdream?" Smurfgear asked.**

 **"A boy smurf, Gear," Smurfdream answered. "but in my dream, we were both brought by stork at the same time to the same village."**

 **"Smurfdream," Smurfgear said. "I think you should have a talk with Smurfwillow about this."**

 **"Maybe you're right, Gear." Smurfdream sighed.**

 **In a rundown old castle in the Smurf Forest, Gargamel was busy plotting his revenge on the smurfs and smurfettes.**

 **"Soon, Azrael," Gargamel. "once we find those little blue beasts... we'll be able to make all the gold we could ever want!"**

 **Azrael just meowed and laughed with his master.**

 **Gargamel's apprentice, Scruple, came in from getting water from the well.**

 **"Does it always have to be about catching smurfs?" Scruple asked Gargamel.**

 **"What do you want, Scruple?" Gargamel asked irritably.**

 **"I need your help with my sorcery homework, Gargy!" Scruple snapped irritably.**


	4. Celebrating A Smurfday

**Celebrating A Smurfday**

 **Back in the smurf village, Tailor Smurf was fitting Dreamy for a new outfit for his smurfday party.**

 **"Ouch! Smurf it! That hurts, Tailor!" Dreamy yelled out.**

 **"Then, why don't you smurf still, Dreamy?" Tailor asked irritably.**

 **Dreamy felt his legs getting cramped.**

 **"I'm tired, Tailor," Dreamy groaned. "I've been standing for so long!"**

 **"Do you want your new outfit to look perfect on you or not?" Tailor asked Dreamy irritably.**

 **Dreamy hung his head low, "Okay, like Vanity always tells me, beauty is worth the pain." he sighed.**

 **Tailor measured Dreamy for his new attire.**

 **"Someday," Tailor said to Dreamy. "your dreams will take you far away... far away from our little smurf village."**

 **"Do you really think so, Tailor?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"I know so." Tailor said to Dreamy.**

 **In Smurfy Grove, Smurfseamstress was fitting Smurfdream for a new dress for her smurfday party.**

 **"Ouch! Smurf it! That hurts, Seamtress!" Smurfdream yelled out.**

 **"Then, why don't you smurf still, Smurfdream?" Smurfseamstress asked irritably.**

 **Smurfdream felt her legs getting cramped.**

 **"I'm tired, Smurfseamstress," Smurfdream groaned. "I've been standing for so long!"**

 **"Do you want your new dress to look perfect on you or not?" Smurfseamstress asked Smurfdream irritably.**

 **Smurfdream hung her head low, "Okay, like Smurfpride always tells me, beauty is worth the pain." she sighed.**

 **Smurfseamstress measured Smurfdream for her new dress.**

 **"Someday," Smurfseamstress said to Smurfdream. "your dreams will take you far away... far away from our little smurf village."**

 **"Do you really think so, Seamstress?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"I know so." Smurfseamstress said to Smuefdream.**

 **Back in the smurf village, everyone met at Dreamy's house for the smurfday (birthday) celebration.**

 **Smurfs, smurflings, and Smurfette:** _ **Happy smurfday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy smurfday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy smurfday dear Dreamy**_ **;**

 _ **Happy smurfday to you**_ **.**

 **"I still hate smurfdays!" Grouchy Smurf exclaimed.**

 **"Now, Grouchy," Papa chided. "naturally, Dreamy would want you to attend his smurfday party!"**

 **"I hate that no accout Dreamer, all of his dreams, and his smurfday!" Grouchy exclaimed.**

 **When Dreamy, Smurfette, Nat, Sassette, and Aviator heard Grouchy's words, tears began to stream down Dreamy's cheeks like rain.**

 **"You hate me, all of my dreams, and my smurfday, Grouchy?" Dreamy wept.**

 **"Yes! I do, Dreamer!" Grouchy confessed.**

 **Dreamy buried his face in Smurfette's right shoulder and his weeping turned into full blown sobbing.**

 **"You should be smurfshamed, Grouchy Smurf!" Smurfette scolded sharply.**

 **"You made poor Dreamy cry!" Sassette and Nat yelled in angry unison.**

 **"And on his smurfday too!" Aviator shouted, he was red hot with anger.**

 **Lazy Smurf awoke to this news.**

 **"For upsetting Dreamy," Lazy told Grouchy sternly. "Hefty and I are going to give you the old smurf hove!"**

 **"You wouldn't dare smurf it!" Grouchy said to Lazy, crossing his arms.**

 **"Smurf us," Lazy said to Grouchy. "are you ready, Hefty?"**

 **"Ready, Lazy!" Hefty called back.**

 **Before he knew it, Grouchy got the Brainy treatment from Hefty and Lazy.**

 **Back inside, Dreamy was still sobbing hard on Smurfette's shoulder.**

 **"There there, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "everything will be all right now."**

 **"My smurfday wish," Dreamy sobbed. "is to see the girl smurf from the dream I've been having every single night!"**

 **"It** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be!" Papa exclaimed.**

 **"It can't be what, Papa Smurf?" Brainy Smurf asked.**

 **"Dreamy is beginning to remember Smurfdream, his older twin sister! After all these long years!" Papa answered Brainy.**

 **Meanwhile in Smurfy Grove, everyone met at Smurfdream's house for the smurfday celebration.**

 **Smurfettes:** _ **Happy smurfday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy smurfday to you**_ **;**

 _ **Happy smurfday dear Smurfdream**_ **;**

 _ **Happy smurfday to you**_ **.**

 **"I still hate smurfdays!" Smurfgrump exclaimed.**

 **"Now, Grumpy," Smurfwillow chided. "naturally, Smurfdream would want you to attend her smurfday party!"**

 **"I hate that no accout Dreamer, all of her dreams, and her smurfday!" Smurfgrump exclaimed.**

 **When Smurfdream, Smurfjade, Smurflily, Smuefblossom, and Smurfpilot heard Smuefgrump's words, tears began to stream down Smuefdream's cheeks like rain.**

 **"You hate me, all of my dreams, and my smurfday, Grumpy?" Smurfdream wept.**

 **"Yes! I do, Dreamer!" Smuefgrump confessed.**

 **Smurfdream buried her face in Smurfjade's right shoulder and her weeping turned into full blown sobbing.**

 **"You should be smurfshamed, Smurfgrump!" Smurjade scolded sharply.**

 **"You made poor Smurfdream cry!" Smurfblossom and Smurflily yelled in angry unison.**

 **"And on her smurfday too!" Smurfpilot shouted, she was red hot with anger.**

 **Smurfmoonbeam awoke to this news.**

 **"For upsetting Smurfdream," Smurfmoonbeam told Smurfgrump sternly. "Stormy and I are going to give you the old smurf hove!"**

 **"You wouldn't dare smurf it!" Smurfgrump said to Smurfmoonbeam, crossing her arms.**

 **"Smurf us," Smurfmoonbeam said to Smurfgrump. "are you ready, Stormy?"**

 **"Ready, Moonbeam!" Smurfstorm called back.**

 **Before she knew it, Smurfgrump got the Smurfgenius treatment from Smurfstorm and Smurfmoonbeam.**

 **Back inside, Smurfdream was still sobbing hard on Smurfjade's shoulder.**

 **"There there, Dream," Smurfjade said. "everything will be all right now."**

 **"My smurfday wish," Smuefdream sobbed. "is to see the boy smurf from the dream I've been having every single night!"**

 **"It** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be!" Smurfwillow exclaimed.**

 **"It can't be what, Smurfwillow?" Smurfgenius asked.**

 **"Smurfdream is beginning to remember Dreamy, her younger twin brother! After all these long years!" Smurfwillow answered Smurfgenius.**


	5. A Quest Asked About

**A Quest Asked About**

 **Back at Gargamel's hovel, Scruple was miserably sweeping the floor while Gargamel was busy working on another smurf trap.**

 **"Gargy?" Scruple asked.**

 **The wizard was startled by his apprentice's voice.**

 **"What do you want?" Gargamel asked Scruple.**

 **"I still would like your help with my sorcery homework." Scruple said to Gargamel.**

 **"I'm busy with my... yow! Free me, Scruple!" Gargamel shouted, he had gotten his pinky finger caught in his own smurf trap.**

 **"Sure, Gargy, I'll get you free," Scruple replied. "on one condition."**

 **"What condition?" Gargamel asked Scruple.**

 **"That you help me with my sorcery homework, Gargy." Scruple said.**

 **"Done." Gargamel said to Scruple.**

 **Scruple freed his master's pinky, then he and Gargamel started working on Scruple's sorcery homework.**

 **Back in the smurf village, sleep began to take Lazy.**

 **While Dreamy, Smurfette, Aviator, Nat, and Sassette talked to Papa.**

 **"Papa Smurf," Smurfette asked. "what is Smurfdream like?"**

 **"She is like a female Dreamy in personality." Papa answered Smurfette.**

 **"A female Dreamy in personality," Aviator exclaimed. "I sure would like to get to know her!"**

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Smurf on there, Fly," Dreamy said, calling Aviator by his nickname. "that would be my twin sister that you're talking about!"**

 **"Smurf it easy, Dreamy," Papa said gently. "Fly didn't mean any harm by it... right, Fly?"**

 **"Right, Papa Smurf," Aviator said, "I didn't mean any harm by it."**

 **"You didn't?" Dreamy asked Aviator.**

 **"Of course I didn't mean it, Dreamy," Aviator said with kindness in his voice. "what you and I have... no one can take away... our brotherly bond."**

 **Aviator hugged Dreamy as Smurfette, Sassette, and Nat joined in.**

 **"Thanks for the smurfy hug, everysmurf." Dreamy said to Aviator, Smurfette, Sassette, and Nat.**

 **"You deserve it, Dreamy." Sassette said.**

 **Dreamy turned, "Papa Smurf?" he asked.**

 **"Yes, Dreamy?" Papa answered.**

 **"I would like to go on a quest... to search for my sister," Dreamy requested. "may I?"**

 **"I don't see why not." Papa answered.**

 **"And," Dreamy asked Papa. "would it also be okay if Smurfette, Sassette, Fly, and Nat came on my quest with me?"**

 **"I don't see why not, after all, best friends can be like blood relations." Papa said.**

 **"Yes," Dreamy, Smurfette, Sassette, Aviator, and Nat cheered. "we're going on a quest! We're going on a quest!"**

 **"On one condition." Papa said to the five best friends.**

 **Dreamy, Smurfette, Sassette, Aviator, and Nat looked at each other.**

 **"What condition, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked.**

 **"That my little smurfs be safe on their journey." Papa said to Nat, Sassette, Dreamy, Smurfette, and Aviator kindly.**

 **"Don't worry, Papa," Smurfette reassured. "we'll have Dreamy by our side."**

 **"I know... and I'm glad." Papa said.**

 **Back Smurfy Grove, sleep began to take Smurfmoonbeam.**

 **While Smurfdream, Smurfjade, Smurfpilot, Smurflily, and Smurfblossom talked to Smurfwillow.**

 **"Smurfwillow," Smurfjade asked. "what is Dreamy like?"**

 **"He is like a male Smurfdream in personality." Smurfwillow answered Smurfjade.**

 **"A male Smurfdream in personality," Aviator exclaimed. "I sure would like to get to know him!"**

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Smurf on there, Pilot," Smurfdream said, calling Smurfpilot by her nickname. "that would be my twin brother that you're talking about!"**

 **"Smurf it easy, Smurfdream," Smurfwillow said gently. "Pilot didn't mean any harm by it... right, Pilot?"**

 **"Right, Smurfwillow," Smurfpilot said, "I didn't mean any harm by it."**

 **"You didn't?" Smurfdream asked Smurfpilot.**

 **"Of course I didn't mean it, Smurfdream," Smurfpilot said with kindness in her voice. "what you and I have... no one can take away... our sisterly bond."**

 **Smurfpilot hugged Smurfdream as Smurfjade, Smurfblossom, and Smurflily joined in.**

 **"Thanks for the smurfy hug, everysmurf." Smurfdream said to Smurfpilot, Smurfjade, Smurfblossom, and Smurflily.**

 **"You deserve it, Smurfdream." Smurfblossom said.**

 **Smurfdream turned, "Smurfwillow?" she asked.**

 **"Yes, Smurfdream?" Smurfwillow answered.**

 **"I would like to go on a quest... to search for my brother," Smurfdream requested. "may I?"**

 **"I don't see why not." Smurfwillow answered.**

 **"And," Smurfdream asked Smurfwillow. "would it also be okay if Jade, Blossom, Pilot, and Lily came on my quest with me?"**

 **"I don't see why not, after all, best friends can be like blood relations." Smurfwillow said.**

 **"Yes," Smurfdream, Smurfjade, Smurfblossom, Smurfpilot, and Smurflily cheered. "we're going on a quest! We're going on a quest!"**

 **"On one condition." Smurfwillow said to the five best friends.**

 **Smurfdream, Smurfjade, Smurfblossom, Smurfpilot, and Smurflily looked at each other.**

 **"What condition, Willow?" Smurflily asked.**

 **"That my little smurfs be safe on their journey." Smurfwillow said to Smurflily, Smurfblossom, Smurfdream, Smurfjade, and Smurfpilot kindly.**

 **"Don't worry, Willow," Smurfjade reassured. "we'll have Smurfdream by our side."**

 **"I know... and I'm glad." Smurfwillow said.**


	6. A Quest Begins

**A Quest Begins**

 **Back at the smurfs' village that night, the smurfday party had ended and Dreamy was changing from his blue smurfday party outfit to his white nightshirt.**

 **When suddenly, he heard tapping on his window.**

 **"Hello? Who's there?" Dreamy asked.**

 **The tapping continued.**

 **"Dreamy! It's Nat," the tiny voice called. "can I come in please?"**

 **"Isn't it a little late to be playing games?" Dreamy asked Nat in a sleepy sounding voice.**

 **"Can I come in please, Dreamy?" Nat persisted.**

 **Dreamy went to the door and opened it.**

 **Nat stepped inside Dreamy's hut, "Smurfette, Sassette, and Fly are all waiting for us... they too have their backpacks smurfed with gear including provisions." he said to Dreamy.**

 **"Why?" Dreamy asked Nat, he was curious**

 **"Because, we set out to find your sister," Nat said warmly. "we** _ **need**_ **you, Dreamy."**

 **"** _ **Now**_ **?" Dreamy asked Nat.**

 **"Yes, Dreamer," Nat whiapered. "** _ **right now**_ **."**

 **Now Dreamy understood.**

 **"Okay, I'll go, but first... I'll have to grab my own backpack full of gear and that includes provisions." Dreamy said to Nat.**

 **After he got dressed, got some food from his pantry and put it in his backpack with the rest of his gear, and made his bed, Dreamy was ready to go.**

 **Smurfette waved from outside.**

 **"Hi, Dreamy!" Smurfette called.**

 **"Hi, everyone!" Dreamy called back.**

 **Everyone in Dreamy's party prepared to leave the safety of Smurf Village to venture forth into the forest to look for Smurfdream.**

 **Back at Smurfy Grove that night, the smurfday party had ended and Smurfdream was changing from her pink smurfday party dress to her yellow nightgown.**

 **When suddenly, she heard tapping on her window.**

 **"Hello? Who's there?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **The tapping continued.**

 **"Smurfdream! It's Lily," the voice called. "can I come in please?"**

 **"Isn't it a little late to be playing games?" Smurfdream asked Smurflily in a sleepy sounding voice.**

 **"Can I come in please, Smurfdream?" Smurflily persisted.**

 **Smurfdream went to the door and opened it.**

 **Smurflily stepped inside Dreamy's hut, "Smurfjade, Smurfblossom, and Smurfpilot are all waiting for us... they too have their backpacks smurfed with gear including provisions." she said to Smurfdream.**

 **"Why?" Smurfdream asked Smurflily, she was curious**

 **"Because, we set out to find your brother," Smurflily said warmly. "we** _ **need**_ **you, Smurfdream."**

 **"** _ **Now**_ **?" Smurfdream asked Smurflily.**

 **"Yes, Dreamer," Smurflily whiapered. "** _ **right now**_ **."**

 **Now Smurfdream understood.**

 **"Okay, I'll go, but first... I'll have to grab my own backpack full of gear and that includes provisions." Smurfdream said to Smurflily.**

 **After she got dressed, got some food from her pantry and put it in her backpack with the rest of her gear, and made her bed, Smurfdream was ready to go.**

 **Smurfjade waved from outside.**

 **"Hi, Smurfdream!" Smurfjade called.**

 **"Hi, everyone!" Smurfdream called back.**

 **Everyone in Smurfdream's party prepared to leave the safety of Smurfy Grove to venture forth into the forest to look for Dreamy.**

 **Over in another part of the Smurf Forest, a wizard awoke that night to the sound of thunder clapping.**

 **This wizard's name was Homnibus, and he was a friend to everyone except to those with evil motives.**

 **Homnibus heard the second thunderclap.**

 _ **Oh dear**_ **!** _ **I do hope that all of my tiny friends**_ **,** _ **the smurfs are safe and sound in their village**_ **! Homnibus thought.**

 **Back in the smurf village, Vanity Smurf awoke.**

 **"Oh! My mirrors!" Vanity exclaimed.**

 **Vanity raced to his window and saw lightning flashing.**

 **Over in his own hut, Lazy too awoke to the sight of lightning.**

 **"Oh dear," Lazy exclaimed. "poor Dreamy, Smurfette, Sassette, Aviator, and Nat! They're out there in this** _ **terrible**_ **storm!"**

 **At the same time in Smurfy Grove, Smurfpride awoke.**

 **"Oh! My mirrors!" Smurfpride exclaimed.**

 **Smurfpride raced to her window and saw lightning flashing.**

 **Over in her own hut, Smurfmoonbeam too awoke to the sight of lightning.**

 **"Oh dear," Smurfmoonbeam exclaimed. "poor Smurfdream, Smurfjadee, Smurfblossom, Smurfpilot, and Smurflily! They're out there in this** _ **terrible**_ **storm!"**


	7. A Stormy Trial

**A Stormy Trial**

 **Back on the quest, rain continued to pour, thunder continued to crash, and lightning continued to flash all around Dreamy, Smurfette, Nat, Aviator, and Sassette as sleep began take Dreamy by its hand.**

 **"No," Aviator shouted. "stay awake, Dreamer! Stay awake!"**

 **Thunder clapped all around the five best friends as sleep continued to grab hold of Dreamy.**

 **"What's... going... on... why... do... I... hear... Hypnos... calling... out... to... me?" Dreamy asked in a drowsy sounding voice.**

 **Smurfette and Aviator noticed that Dreamy was about to step in mud that was like quicksand.**

 **"Dreamer! Watch your foot!" Aviator shouted.**

 **Dreamy's eyes shot open, "Huh? What? What's happening?" he asked Smurfette and Aviator in confusion.**

 **"Gee, Dreamer, you almost let sleep take a hold of you!" Smurfette said.**

 **"What do you expect, Smurfette," Dreamy protested. "I'm so tired... I can barely keep my eyes open!"**

 **"And on top of that," Aviator reprimanded Dreamy. "you** _ **almost**_ **stepped in mud and sank!"**

 **"Oh! I truly am sorry about worrying you." Dreamy said to Aviator and Smurfette.**

 **"You ought to be, Dreamer." Aviator scolded sharply.**

 **Dreamy hung his head low in shame.**

 **"Just make sure that you don't worry us again, Dreamer." Smurfette said gently as she hugged Dreamy and kissed him on the cheek.**

 **"I won't, you guys," Dreamy said, blushing a little scarlet from Smurfette's kiss. "I can promise you that."**

 **Sassette and Nat ran up to Dreamy, Smurfette, and Aviator.**

 **"Guess what everysmurf," Sassette called out. "Nat and I found an abandoned cave that we can use for shelter from the storm!"**

 **"Where is it? I don't think I can last much longer!" Dreamy said to Sassette.**

 **"This way, everysmurf," Nat called out. "around this way!"**

 **Nat and Sassette led the way to the cave as the five friends went inside to get out of the storm.**

 **Dreamy, Sassette, Nat, Aviator, and Smurfette were all happy to be warm, safe, and dry.**

 **With the Smurfy Grove party, rain continued to pour, thunder continued to crash, and lightning continued to flash all around Smurfdream, Smurfjade, Smurflily, Smurfpilot, and Smurfblossom as sleep began take Smurfdream by its hand.**

 **"No," Smurfpilot shouted. "stay awake, Dreamer! Stay awake!"**

 **Thunder clapped all around the five best friends as sleep continued to grab hold of Smurfdream.**

 **"What's... going... on... why... do... I... hear... Hypnos... calling... out... to... me?" Smurfdream asked in a drowsy sounding voice.**

 **Smurfjade and Smurfpilot noticed that Smurfdream was about to step in mud that was like quicksand.**

 **"Dreamer! Watch your foot!" Smurfpilot shouted.**

 **Smurfdream's eyes shot open, "Huh? What? What's happening?" she asked Smurfjade and Smurfpilot in confusion.**

 **"Gee, Dreamer, you almost let sleep take a hold of you!" Smurfjade said.**

 **"What do you expect, Jade," Smurfdream protested. "I'm so tired... I can barely keep my eyes open!"**

 **"And on top of that," Smurfpilot reprimanded Smurfdream. "you** _ **almost**_ **stepped in mud and sank!"**

 **"Oh! I truly am sorry about worrying you." Smurfdream said to Smurfpilot and Smurfjade.**

 **"You ought to be, Dreamer." Smurfpilot scolded sharply.**

 **Smurfdream hung her head low in shame.**

 **"Just make sure that you don't worry us again, Dreamer." Smurfjade said gently as she hugged Smurfdream.**

 **"I won't, you guys," Smurfdream said. "I can promise you that."**

 **Smurfblossom and Smurflily ran up to Smurfdream, Smurfjade, and Smurfpilot.**

 **"Guess what everysmurf," Smurfblossom called out. "Lily and I found an abandoned cave that we can use for shelter from the storm! And Dreamer, you won't believe who we found inside!"**

 **"Where is it? I don't think I can last much longer!" Smurfdream said to Smurfblossom.**

 **"This way, everysmurf," Smurflily called out. "around this way!"**

 **Smurflily and Smurfblossom led the way to the cave could get out of the storm.**

 **When the five smurfettes of Smurfy Grove entered the cave, Smurfdream could not believe who she was seeing fast asleep on the cave's floor.**

 _ **Dreamy**_ **, Smurfdream thought, gazing down at the sleeping male smurf lying on the ground being taken care of by Smurfette.** _ **at last**_ **,** _ **Baby Brother**_ **,** _ **I have found you**_ **...** _ **at long last**_ **...** _ **you and I can be reunited**_ **.**


	8. Gargamel Forms A Plan

**Gargamel Forms A Plan**

 **Back at his hovel, Gargamel was hard at work continuing to assist Scruple with his sorcery homework.**

 **Until at last Scruple's sorcery homework assignment, a crystal ball was finished.**

 **"Let's test it out." Scruple said.**

 **"Well," Gargamel said to his apprentice. "I** _ **would**_ **in fact like some help finding my other shoe."**

 **Scruple began to cast his spell.**

 **Scruple:** _ **Crystal ball**_ **;**

 _ **Do not be a fool**_ **;**

 _ **Please help me**_ **;**

 _ **Find my**_ **;**

 _ **Master**_ **'** _ **s shoe**_ **!**

 **The crystal ball then showed an image of Gargamel's shoe under his bed.**

 **"Amazing," Gargamel exclaimed. "with this new crystal ball... we will be able to find enough of those disgusting blue beasts to make all the gold we could ever wish for!"**

 **"Why is life all about smurfs and gold to you, Gargy?" Scruple asked.**

 **"Because those little blue beasts will make me rich!" Gargamel answered his apprentice.**

 **"If you say so." Scruple said to Gargamel.**

 **Gargamel used the crystal ball to show him where the smurfs' village was.**

 **Back at the smurfs' village, lightning continued flashing and thunder continued crashing as Papa lay asleep in his bed.**

 **When suddenly, there came a knock on his front door.**

 **"Come in." Papa called.**

 **Snappy Smurfling, Slouchy Smurfling, and Hefty entered Papa's house.**

 **"Papa Smurf, I am here on besmurf of Snappy and Slouchy." Hefty said.**

 **"What's the matter with my little smurflings?" Papa asked Hefty.**

 **"We're worried about Aviator, Smurfette, Sassette, and Nat." Slouchy said just before Hefty had the chance to speak.**

 **"That's right," Snappy added. "will they be all right, Papa Smurf?"**

 **"Now now, my little smurfs," Papa said to Hefty, Snappy, and Slouchy. "Aviator, Smurfette, Sassette, and Nat will be just fine."**

 **"Are you sure about that, Papa Smurf?" Slouchy asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Slouchy," Papa said. "after all, the four of them have Dreamy by their side."**

 **"Come on, you two," Hefty told Snappy and Slouchy gently. "I'll take you back to bed."**

 **"Okay, Hefty." Snappy and Slouchy sighed.**

 **Snappy, Slouchy, and Hefty each gave Papa a good night hug.**

 **"Good night, Papa Smurf." Hefty, Slouchy, and Snappy said, heading out the village leader's door.**

 **"Good night, my little smurfs." Papa said to Snappy, Hefty, and Slouchy.**

 **Over at Smurfy Grove, lightning continued flashing and thunder continued crashing as Smurfwillow lay asleep in her bed.**

 **When suddenly, there came a knock on her front door.**

 **"Come in." Smurfwillow called.**

 **Smurflingsunshine, Smurflingstarglow, and Smurfstorm entered Smurfwillow's house.**

 **"Willow, I am here on besmurf of Sunshine and Starglow." Smurfstorm said.**

 **"What's the matter with my little smurflings?" Smurfwillow asked Smurfstorm.**

 **"We're worried about Pilot, Jade, Blossom, and Lily." Smurflingstarglow said just before Smurfstorm had the chance to speak.**

 **"That's right," Smurflingsunshine added. "will they be all right, Smurfwillow?"**

 **"Now now, my little smurfs," Smurfwillow said to Smurfstorm, Smurflingsunshine, and Smurflingstarglow. "Pilot, Jade, Blossom, and Lily will be just fine."**

 **"Are you sure about that, Smurfwillow?" Smurflingstarglow asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Starglow," Smurfwillow said. "after all, the four of them have Smurfdream by their side."**

 **"Come on, you two," Smurfstorm told Smurfsunshine and Slouchy gently. "I'll take you back to bed."**

 **"Okay, Stormy." Smurfstarglow and Smurflingsunshine sighed.**

 **Smurflingstarglow, Smurflingsunshine, and Smurfstorm each gave Smurfwillow a good night hug.**

 **"Good night, Willow." Smurfstorm, Smurflingsunshine, and Smurflingstarglow said, heading out the village leader's door.**

 **"Good night, my little smurfs." Smurfwillow said to Smurflingstarglow, Smurfstorm, and Smurflingsunshine.**


	9. Twin Siblings Reunited

**Twin Siblings Reunited**

 **Back on the quest in the cave, Dreamy still lay sleeping, with Smurfette wiping his sweaty brow.**

 **The thunder and lightning had stopped but it was still raining pretty hard.**

 **"Smurf your worried mind, Dreamy." Smurfette said gently.**

 **Dreamy continued to sweat as he tossed and turned in his sleep.**

 **"Smurf... dream..." Dreamy said groggily.**

 **Smurfette looked up from her task to see another smurfette, this one had dark blue hair, wore a yellow dress, yellow smurf hat with a sprig of mint on it, and yellow shoes.**

 **"Poor Dreamy... he keeps calling out my name," Smurfdream said to Smurfette. "do you mind if I take over?"**

 **"You must be Smurfdream... be my guest for tending to Dreamy." Smurfette said.**

 **Smurfette handed the damp cloth to Smurfdream.**

 **"Thank you." Smurfdream said to Smurfette.**

 **Smurfdream began wiping Dreamy's sweaty brow as he began to dream.**

 **In his dream, it was on the night of a blue moon, a stork was flying over a mushroom village carrying a bundle with two tiny babies in it.**

 **The stork left the tiny bundle outside a mushroom hut where a smurf and smurfette who both were clad in red lay in bed asleep.**

 **The next morning, the female leader of the smurf village came out of the hut she shared with her husband to find the bundle that the stork had left the previous night.**

 **"What have we here?" she asked.**

 **The older smurfette had hair as brown as her husband's beard.**

 **The smurfette gasped when she was what was in the bundle of blankets.**

 **The male heard his wife's gasp of delight.**

 **"What is it, Willow Dearest," the male leader asked his wife. "are we under attack?"**

 **"That would be** _ **bad news**_ **, Papa Darling," Smurfwillow disagreed. "the stork has blessed our big but loving family... with a set of** _ **twin**_ **smurflings!"**

 **"Boys or girls?" Papa Smurf asked.**

 **"Take a look and see for yourself." Smurfwillow said.**

 **The proud papa smurf looked inside the blankets.**

 **"It's one of each," Papa said. "a boy and a girl."**

 **Some of the older smurfling girls and boys came out of their own mushroom huts to peek.**

 **"They're so cute!" Smurfjade exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"Agreed." Brainy said.**

 **"Uh gosh, Willow," Clumsy asked curiously. "what are you and Papa gonna call them?"**

 **"We don't know the answer to that question yet." Smurfwillow answered Clumsy.**

 **"We won't know the right names until they learn to speak." Papa agreed.**

 **Hefty shot the male village leader a look of concern.**

 **"But, Papa Smurf." Hefty said.**

 **"What is it, Hefty?" Papa Smurf answered.**

 **"Would we still love these little ones even if they aren't able to speak?" Hefty asked.**

 **The father figure put a reassuring hand on Hefty's right shoulder, "Of course we would!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Good thing we would still love them!" Hefty sighed, picking up the baby twins.**

 **A few days later, Smurfwillow was giving the twins their bubble bath.**

 **When two smurflings ran up to her, one of which tripped over his own stocking feet.**

 **The female smurfling by his side helped him up.**

 **"Oh, gosh," the little boy smurfling said. "thanks, Stormy."**

 **"Don't mention it, Clumsy, you're my best friend... that's why I'm here." Smurfstorm said.**

 **"Stormy! Clumsy! What are you doing here?" Smurfwillow asked.**

 **"Brainy is being a smurfhead about the rules of Smurfball again!" Smurfstorm told Smurfwillow.**

 **"And on top of that," Clumsy added. "he threw our smurfball over here somewhere."**

 **"May we pretty please go look for it?" Smurfstorm asked Smurfwillow.**

 **"Yes you may, but do not wander too far," Smurfwillow told Smurfstorm and Clumsy. "because, tonight, the twins will learn to speak the words of the smurfs for the very first time."**

 **"Golly! We wouldn't want to miss that for the world!" Clumsy exclaimed.**

 **Clumsy and Smurfstorm took off in search for their lost smurfball.**

 **A few hours later at a clearing near their village, Papa Smurf set his babies on a mushroom pedestal.**

 **Moonlight from the blue moon hit the baby smurflings and they began to speak.**

 **"Dre... drea... dreamer!" the twins shrieked.**

 **Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow took their son and daughter off the pedestal.**

 **The older generations wearing yellow, the proud parents in red, and the other smurflings in white like the twins could never have imagined the word that had been uttered by the babies as a first word.**

 **"We will call our daughter," Smurfwillow said to Papa. "Smurfdream."**

 **"And," Papa added. "We will call our son, the youngest of our twins... Dreamy."**

 **Smurfdream and Dreamy looked whimsically at their mother and father.**

 **That night after returning to their mushroom hut, Papa tucked Smurfdream and Dreamy into their cradles for bedtime while Smurfwillow was getting the twins each a bottle of milk ready.**

 **When suddenly, Alchemist Smurf entered the hut where Papa, Smurfwillow, Smurfdream, and Dreamy lived.**

 **"Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow! The village is being attacked by an evil wizard named Gargamel and his cat, Azrael!" Alchemist exclaimed.**

 **"Are you sure?" Papa asked Alchemist in concern.**

 **"Yes! Everysmurf's been captured!" Alchemist answered.**

 **Smurfwillow came into the bedroom with the bottles, "What does Gargamel want with us anyway, Al?" she asked.**

 **"My guess is," Alchemist answered Smurfwillow. "he and his cat want to cook us and eat us!"**

 **"Smurfs alive!" Smurfwillow exclaimed.**

 **"How terrible! We have to save them!" Papa exclaimed in agreement.**

 **Once the catapult was loaded with smurfberry pies, the smurfs and smurfettes who were free began to fire them off.**

 **Gargamel and Azrael were covered in smurfberries and pink cream from the pies.**

 **Alchemist, Baker, Papa, and Smurfwillow set caged smurfs free while the wizard looked at his messed up clothing.**

 **"You vile blue beasts will pay dearly for this! Come on, Azrael!" Gargamel swore.**

 **Gargamel and Azrael quickly ran back to their hovel.**

 **Once Gargamel and Azrael were out of sight, Smurfwillow turned to Papa.**

 **"What are we going to do, Darling," Smurfwillow asked worriedly. "oh, what are we going to do?"**

 **"There is only one thing we can do," Papa told Smurfwillow seriously. "we must relocate to separate forests and found separate villages."**

 **"Relocate to separate forests and found separate villages," Smurfwillow asked. "but what about Smurfdream and Dreamy?"**

 **"Trust me... it is better that Dreamy doesn't know anything about Smurfdream," Papa told Smurfwillow sounding serious at the same time sounding sad. "and it is better that Smurfdream doesn't know anything about Dreamy."**

 **"I know you're right, Dear," Smurfwillow said to Papa. "but how will we pull it off?"**

 **"You take the girls and settle somewhere secret... like the Forbidden Forest," Papa recommended to Smurfwillow. "while I settle elsewhere in the Smurf Forest with the boys."**

 **"Smurfcellent plan, Dear!" Smurfwillow said to Papa.**

 **Papa Smurf and the boy smurfs and Smurfwillow and the other smurfettes went their separate ways.**

 **"Oh gee," a male's voice said calmly. "poor Dreamer."**

 **Smurfdream looked up to see Aviator staring at her twin brother as well as his own best friend.**

 _ **Dreamer**_ **...** _ **now I know why that nickname sounds so familiar to me**_ **...** _ **it is not only my nickname**_ **...** _ **but it is also the nickname for my dearest treasure**_ **...** _ **my twin brother**_ **...** _ **my Dreamy**_ **. Smurfdream thought.**

 **When Smurfdream held onto Dreamy's hand, Aviator noticed some brilliant lavender light surrounding the twins.**

 **"It** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be!" Aviator exclaimed.**

 **Smurfpilot looked over at Smurfdream and Dreamy.**

 **"I don't believe it!" Smurfpilot exclaimed.**

 **Smurfette looked over at the twins, "What the smurf is going on?" she asked.**

 **"It's the prophecy!" Smurfpilot exclaimed.**

 **"It's beginning to come true!" Aviator agreed.**

 **Smurfette wasn't familiar with what Smurfpilot and Aviator were talking about.**

 **"The Prophecy of the Chosen Ones," Smurfpilot told Smurfette. "it means that... the battle will soon begin."**

 **"Battle," Nat asked Smurfpilot. "what battle? And who in the smurf are you?"**

 **"The battle between good and evil, young smurf," Smurfpilot answered Nat. "by the way, my name is Smurfpilot, my friends and I come from a village in the Forbidden Forest called Smurfy Grove."**

 **"Smurfy Grove." Nat repeated Smurfpilot.**

 **Smurfdream and Dreamy stopped glowing and Dreamy opened his eyes.**

 **"Hello, everysmurf," Dreamy said dizzily. "tell me... did I... just have... a dream?"**

 **Smurfpilot came up to Smurfdream and Dreamy.**

 **"No, Sweet Male Dreamer," Smurfpilot answered Dreamy honestly. "what you had... was a memory."**

 **Everyone in the cave gasped.**

 **"Jumpin' jackrabbits! Dreamer had a** _ **real memory**_ **? But how?" Sassette asked Smurfpilot, she was curious.**

 **"Through his sleep." Smurfpilot answered Sassette.**

 **"Just what did I... remember?" Dreamy asked Smurfpilot, still feeling dizzy.**


	10. The Story Of Smurf Acres

**The Story Of Smurf Acres**

 **"You just remembered the old village where we all lived together in harmony." Smurfpilot answered Dreamy.**

 **"Old village," Smurfdream asked out of confusion. "what... old village?"**

 **"Smurfy Grove and Smurf Village were not your first homes, the stork brought you to a village called Smurf Acres." Smurfpilot revealed to Smurfdream and Dreamy.**

 **"Smurf Acres?" Nat asked Smurfpilot.**

 **"That was the name of the village where we lived with Papa Smurf when the twins came into our lives." someone answered, walking over to Nat.**

 **Nat turned to the owner of the voice, "Who are you?" he asked.**

 **"My name is Smurfjade, but my friends just call me Jade," Smurfjade said to Nat. "and who might you be?"**

 **"I'm Natural Smurfling," Nat said to Smurfjade. "but my friends all call me Nat."**

 **While Nat and Smurfjade talked on, Smurfdream began to have a daydream**

 **In her daydream, it was on the night of a blue moon, a stork was flying over a mushroom village carrying a bundle with two tiny babies in it.**

 **The stork left the tiny bundle outside a mushroom hut where a smurf and smurfette who both were clad in red lay in bed asleep.**

 **The next morning, the female leader of the smurf village came out of the hut she shared with her husband to find the bundle that the stork had left the previous night.**

 **"What have we here?" she asked.**

 **The older smurfette had hair as brown as her husband's beard.**

 **The smurfette gasped when she was what was in the bundle of blankets.**

 **The male heard his wife's gasp of delight.**

 **"What is it, Willow Dearest," the male leader asked his wife. "are we under attack?"**

 **"That would be** _ **bad news**_ **, Papa Darling," Smurfwillow disagreed. "the stork has blessed our big but loving family... with a set of** _ **twin**_ **smurflings!"**

 **"Boys or girls?" Papa Smurf asked.**

 **"Take a look and see for yourself." Smurfwillow said.**

 **The proud papa smurf looked inside the blankets.**

 **"It's one of each," Papa said. "a boy and a girl."**

 **Some of the older smurfling girls and boys came out of their own mushroom huts to peek.**

 **"They're so cute!" Smurfjade exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"Agreed." Brainy said.**

 **"Uh gosh, Willow," Clumsy asked curiously. "what are you and Papa gonna call them?"**

 **"We don't know the answer to that question yet." Smurfwillow answered Clumsy.**

 **"We won't know the right names until they learn to speak." Papa agreed.**

 **Hefty shot the male village leader a look of concern.**

 **"But, Papa Smurf." Hefty said.**

 **"What is it, Hefty?" Papa Smurf answered.**

 **"Would we still love these little ones even if they aren't able to speak?" Hefty asked.**

 **The father figure put a reassuring hand on Hefty's right shoulder, "Of course we would!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Good thing we would still love them!" Hefty sighed, picking up the baby twins.**

 **A few days later, Smurfwillow was giving the twins their bubble bath.**

 **When two smurflings ran up to her, one of which tripped over his own stocking feet.**

 **The female smurfling by his side helped him up.**

 **"Oh, gosh," the little boy smurfling said. "thanks, Stormy."**

 **"Don't mention it, Clumsy, you're my best friend... that's why I'm here." Smurfstorm said.**

 **"Stormy! Clumsy! What are you doing here?" Smurfwillow asked.**

 **"Brainy is being a smurfhead about the rules of Smurfball again!" Smurfstorm told Smurfwillow.**

 **"And on top of that," Clumsy added. "he threw our smurfball over here somewhere."**

 **"May we pretty please go look for it?" Smurfstorm asked Smurfwillow.**

 **"Yes you may, but do not wander too far," Smurfwillow told Smurfstorm and Clumsy. "because, tonight, the twins will learn to speak the words of the smurfs for the very first time."**

 **"Golly! We wouldn't want to miss that for the world!" Clumsy exclaimed.**

 **Clumsy and Smurfstorm took off in search for their lost smurfball.**

 **A few hours later at a clearing near their village, Papa Smurf set his babies on a mushroom pedestal.**

 **Moonlight from the blue moon hit the baby smurflings and they began to speak.**

 **"Dre... drea... dreamer!" the twins shrieked.**

 **Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow took their son and daughter off the pedestal.**

 **The older generations wearing yellow, the proud parents in red, and the other smurflings in white like the twins could never have imagined the word that had been uttered by the babies as a first word.**

 **"We will call our daughter," Smurfwillow said to Papa. "Smurfdream."**

 **"And," Papa added. "We will call our son, the youngest of our twins... Dreamy."**

 **Smurfdream and Dreamy looked whimsically at their mother and father.**

 **That night after returning to their mushroom hut, Papa tucked Smurfdream and Dreamy into their cradles for bedtime while Smurfwillow was getting the twins each a bottle of milk ready.**

 **When suddenly, Alchemist Smurf entered the hut where Papa, Smurfwillow, Smurfdream, and Dreamy lived.**

 **"Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow! The village is being attacked by an evil wizard named Gargamel and his cat, Azrael!" Alchemist exclaimed.**

 **"Are you sure?" Papa asked Alchemist in concern.**

 **"Yes! Everysmurf's been captured!" Alchemist answered.**

 **Smurfwillow came into the bedroom with the bottles, "What does Gargamel want with us anyway, Al?" she asked.**

 **"My guess is," Alchemist answered Smurfwillow. "he and his cat want to cook us and eat us!"**

 **"Smurfs alive!" Smurfwillow exclaimed.**

 **"How terrible! We have to save them!" Papa exclaimed in agreement.**

 **Once the catapult was loaded with smurfberry pies, the smurfs and smurfettes who were free began to fire them off.**

 **Gargamel and Azrael were covered in smurfberries and pink cream from the pies.**

 **Alchemist, Baker, Papa, and Smurfwillow set caged smurfs free while the wizard looked at his messed up clothing.**

 **"You vile blue beasts will pay dearly for this! Come on, Azrael!" Gargamel swore.**

 **Gargamel and Azrael quickly ran back to their hovel.**

 **Once Gargamel and Azrael were out of sight, Smurfwillow turned to Papa.**

 **"What are we going to do, Darling," Smurfwillow asked worriedly. "oh, what are we going to do?"**

 **"There is only one thing we can do," Papa told Smurfwillow seriously. "we must relocate to separate forests and found separate villages."**

 **"Relocate to separate forests and found separate villages," Smurfwillow asked. "but what about Smurfdream and Dreamy?"**

 **"Trust me... it is better that Dreamy doesn't know anything about Smurfdream," Papa told Smurfwillow sounding serious at the same time sounding sad. "and it is better that Smurfdream doesn't know anything about Dreamy."**

 **"I know you're right, Dear," Smurfwillow said to Papa. "but how will we pull it off?"**

 **"You take the girls and settle somewhere secret... like the Forbidden Forest," Papa recommended to Smurfwillow. "while I settle elsewhere in the Smurf Forest with the boys."**

 **"Smurfcellent plan, Dear!" Smurfwillow said to Papa.**

 **Papa Smurf and the boy smurfs and Smurfwillow and the other smurfettes went their separate ways.**

 **Smurfdream immediately came out of her daydream.**

 **"Oh no! Everyone," Smurfdream and Dreamy shouted in unison. "we all must be heading back to our villages...** _ **right now**_ **!"**


	11. On High Alert

**On High Alert**

 **"What's wrong?" Aviator asked Smurfdream and Dreamy.**

 **"The rest of the smurfs in our village have been attacked and captured by Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"Are you sure, Dreamy?" Smurfette asked.**

 **"I have never been more sure of** _ **anything**_ **like this in my life, Smurfette." Dreamy answered.**

 **"What would you like us to do, Dreamy?" Aviator asked.**

 **"The rest of you go with Smurfdream's smurfettes," Dreamy answered Aviator. "somebody has got to warn them."**

 **"But what about you and Smurfdream?" Sassette asked Dreamy.**

 **"Dreamy and I are going to try to rescue the smurfs of his village from Gargamel," Smurfdream answered Sassette. "please do try not to worry about us."**

 **"Okay, Smurfdream." Sassette sighed.**

 **"Good girl, Sassette," Dreamy said gently. "now, please follow Nat, Aviator, Smurfette, Smurfpilot, Smurfjade, Smurfblossom, and Smurflily."**

 **"Okay, Dreamy." Sassette sighed.**

 **Sassette quickly ran to catch up with the others who were headed to Smurfy Grove.**

 **In Gargamel's hovel, the smurfs from Dreamy's village were trapped in cages like rats.**

 **Some hot yellow liquid was in a cauldron below the caged smurfs.**

 **Gargamel began to sing a really creepy song while he worked.**

 **Gargamel:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll fry a few**_ **;**

 _ **And pickle a few**_ **;**

 _ **And serve a few real cold**_ **;**

 _ **Then I**_ **'** _ **ll toast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And roast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And use the rest for gold**_ **.**

 **"What will we do, Papa Smurf? I'm too handsome to be made into a gold smurf statue!" Vanity Smurf exclaimed, beginning to panic.**

 **"This is not funny," Jokey Smurf exclaimed. "this is not funny one little bit!"**

 **"We need a plan to get out of these cages!" Painter Smurf exclaimed in his heavy French accent.**

 **"I know we need a plan, my little smurfs," Papa said. "but I'm just too boiling hot to dream up a good plan right now."**

 **Back with the twin dreamers, they raced into the Smurf Forest from the Forbidden Forest.**

 **"So, Dreamy," Smurfdream asked. "which way is it to this Gargamel character's house?"**

 **Dreamy had forgotten that this was the first time in one hundred years that his twin sister had been back in the smurf forest.**

 **"Don't worry, Smurfdream," Dreamy said. "I know where it is, just follow me... and stay close!"**

 **Smurfdream stuck close to Dreamy, following him to Gargamel's hovel.**

 **Back with Gargamel, Scruple began to notice something.**

 **"Uh... Gargy," Scruple said. "I think we may need more smurfs than just these ones."**

 **"You're right, Scruple," Gargamel said. "but just where should we look?"**

 **"How about behind you, Gargamel!" a voice shouted.**

 **Gargamel turned around, "Two more smurfs! Scruple! Azrael! This is our lucky day!"**

 **"Dreamy, Smurfdream," Brainy called out. "run away or Gargamel might..."**

 **Gargamel grabbed Dreamy and Smurfdream. "Gotcha!" he shouted.**

 **Gargamel then stuffed Dreamy and Smurfdream into an empty cage.**

 **"Capture you too." Brainy finished.**

 **From inside the cage, Smurfdream looked at her twin hopelessly.**

 **"What are we going to do, Dreamy? Oh, what are we going to do?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"Our only hope," Dreamy told his twin. "would be that my best friends along with your best friends can warn the smurfs of your village in time."**

 **"So, there's another village full of smurfs," Gargamel said to Dreamy. "oh! Thank you for the information!"**

 **After Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple left, Dreamy smacked himself in the forehead.**

 **"Oh! Smurf it," Dreamy exclaimed. "what have I just done!"**

 **"I'll tell you what you'd just done, Dreamy Smurf," Brainy said. "you had led Gargamel right to the others!"**

 **"That would be quite enough of that, Brainy!" Papa scolded.**

 **"I'm sorry, Papa Smurf." Brainy sighed.**

 **"You are forgiven," Papa told Brainy. "but right now, we must figure out how to get out of these cages."**


	12. Arrival In Smurfy Grove

**Arrival In Smurfy Grove**

 **Back on the quest, Smurfette, Aviator, Nat, Sassette, Smurfjade, Smurfpilot, Smurflily, and Smurfblossom all arrived in the village of Smurfy Grove.**

 **Smurfwillow came out of her hut to welcome her little smurfs back home.**

 **"I'm so glad to have all of you back safe and... wait! Where is Smurfdream," Smurfwillow asked Smurfjade, Smurfpilot, Smurflily, and Smurfblossom in a concerned voice. "and who are these** _ **outsiders**_ **?"**

 **"Smurfwillow, how can you not remember me? It's me," Aviator said. "Aviator Smurfling now Aviator Smurf from the village of Smurf Acres."**

 **"Smurf on one minute," Smurfwillow demanded to know. "how do you know the name of our last village where we lived with Papa and the other male smurfs?"**

 **"It is because, Smurfwillow," Smurfpilot said. "Aviator and I are old friends... we hung out a lot when we all lived in Smurf Acres."**

 **"I see." Smurfwillow said to Smurfpilot.**

 **"We have come to warn you," Smurfette told Smurfwillow seriously. "Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael are on their way here to capture you even as we..."**

 **"Gotcha!" a voice yelled out.**

 **"Pappy Gargamel!" Sassette shouted.**

 **Gargamel began singing his song as he chased after the smurfettes of Smurfy Grove.**

 **Gargamel:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll fry a few**_ **;**

 _ **And pickle a few**_ **;**

 _ **And serve a few real cold**_ **;**

 _ **Then I**_ **'** _ **ll toast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And roast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And use the rest for gold**_ **.**

 **"Gargamel! You horrid wizard! Let them go!" Smurfette shouted.**

 **"So, Gargy," Scruple asked. "do you have enough smurfs to make gold now?"**

 **"Yes, Scruple," Gargamel said. "I should say we do!"**

 **While carrying the sack with the smurfettes of Smurfy Grove in it to his hovel, Gargamel and Scruple began to sing.**

 **Gargamel and Scruple:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **ll fry a few**_ **;**

 _ **And pickle a few**_ **;**

 _ **And serve a few real cold**_ **;**

 _ **Then we**_ **'** _ **ll toast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And roast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And use the rest for gold**_ **.**

 **But Smurfette came up with a pretty good plan.**

 **"Everyone," Smurfette said. "I think we should return to Smurf Village, I have a plan at my house there."**

 **"What's your plan, Smurfette?" Smurfjade asked.**

 **"I'll tell you once we smurf back to my house." Smurfette answered Smurfjade.**

 **"Okay, Smurfette." Smurfjade said.**

 **Later on back at Smurf Village, Smurfette came out of her house clad in her Lone Smurf disguise.**

 **"Bouncin' bluejays, Smurfette! Where did you get that outfit?" Sassette asked.**

 **"I made it myself from items that Tailor had lying around his shop, and I made a few extras just in case I needed any help." Smurfette answered Sassette.**

 **"Jumpin' jackrabbits, Smurfette! Will we really be helping you rescue the others?" Sassette asked eagerly.**

 **"Yes you will." Smurfette answered Sassette.**

 **"Well then, everysmurf," Smurfjade said. "it looks like we had better get dressed! We've got a mission to complete!"**

 **Back with the smurfettes of Smurfy Grove, Gargamel had locked all of them up in cages as well.**

 **"Hello, Willow Dearest." Papa said romantically.**

 **"Hello yourself," Smurfwillow said. "Papa Thing."**

 **"Papa Thing? But you used to call me Papa** _ **Darling**_ **." Papa said to Smurfwillow.**


	13. Dreamy's Dream About A Secret Talent

**Dreamy's Dream About A Secret Talent**

 **A few minutes after changing into outfits like what Smurfette was wearing, Nat, Smurfette, Aviator, Sassette, Smurflily, Smurfjade, Smurfpilot, and Smurfblossom showed up at Gargamel's hovel, they all were careful not to be seen by either Scruple, Gargamel, or Azrael.**

 **They could hear the voices of Vanity and Smurfpride coming from inside.**

 **"Oh," Smurfjade heard Smurfpride saying. "a face as beautiful as this simply must not be made into gold!"**

 **"That is Pride!" Smurfblossom whispered.**

 **"Yes, I don't want this face to be turned into gold!" Smurfette heard Vanity shouting.**

 **"And Vanity!" Smurfette gasped.**

 **They all saw Gargamel heading inside singing his song.**

 **Gargamel:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll fry a few**_ **;**

 _ **And pickle a few**_ **;**

 _ **And serve a few real cold**_ **;**

 _ **Then I**_ **'** _ **ll toast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And roast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And use the rest for gold**_ **.**

 **Smurfette and the other members of her rescue party heard another voice.**

 **"Gargamel?" the voice asked.**

 **"That's** _ **our**_ **Dreamer!" Sassette whispered, hearing Dreamy's voice.**

 **"Shh, Sassette!" Nat hissed sharply.**

 **"What is it, you bite sized snack?" they heard Gargamel asking Dreamy.**

 **"Could you, Scruple, and Azrael sit down so Smurfdream, my sweet older twin sister can sing to you like she sang to the unknown villain so I could rescue her in my dream?" Smurfette and the others heard Dreamy ask Gargamel from their hiding place.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple sat down.**

 **"Proceed if you must." Gargamel said.**

 **"Hit it, Smurfdream!" Dreamy called out.**

 **Smurfdream began to sing the song that Dreamy heard her sing in the dream he had about rescuing her.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **The song had a calming effect on everyone in the hovel.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple were so calm, they were soothed into a deep and sound sleep.**

 **Dreamy beckoned Smurfette, Nat, Aviator, Sassette, Smurfjade, Smurflily, Smurfpilot, and Smurfblossom over to the cages.**

 **"In Gargamel's right robe pocket you'll find the key." Dreamy whispered to Sassette.**

 **"Gargamel's right robe pocket?" Sassette repeated to Dreamy in a whisper.**

 **"Yes, Sassette... the right robe pocket," Dreamy whispered. "go carefully."**

 **"I'll be as careful as I can be, Dreamer." Sassette whispered to Dreamy.**

 **"Good girl, Sassette." Dreamy whispered back.**

 **Sassette raced up to Gargamel and climbed inside one of the robe pockets on the right hand side.**

 **Sassette climbed back out again, huffing and puffing breathlessly.**

 **"It's not in that pocket." Sassette reported to Dreamy in a whisper.**

 **"Well, Sassette, please do check the top right robe pocket." Dreamy whispered irritably.**

 **"You mean to tell me that I have to smurf all the way** _ **up there**_ **? You've smurfed your lid, Dreamy!" Sassette exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"If you want to help us," Grouchy said. "then get smurfing!"**

 **"All right, Grouchy." Sassette sighed, starting to climb higher.**

 **Alchemist noticed that Gargamel was waking up.**

 **"Gargamel's waking up! Quick, Dreamy, get that twin of yours to use her gift to get Gargamel sleeping again!" Alchemist hissed.**

 **"Sing your heart out, Sis!" Dreamy whispered to Smurfdream urgently.**

 **Smurfdream cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Gargamel slowly fell asleep again.**

 **Sassette slowly started her climb again.**

 **When she reached Gargamel's top right robe pocket, Sassette jumped inside to grab the key for the cages.**

 **When she grabbed the key, Sassette knocked into something dusty which caused her to sneeze.**

 **"Uh-oh," Snappy whispered. "now you did it, Sassette!"**

 **Gargamel awoke, "I'll get you you miserable little *achoo*!" he exclaimed.**

 **Gargamel quickly went back to sleep just as Sassette got away with the key to the cages.**


	14. A Plan To Break Free

**A Plan To Break Free**

 **Sassette tossed the key to Smurfette who caught it, she was the top of the smurf pyramid they had built.**

 **Smurfette then climbed up to the mantlepiece where the cages were being kept.**

 **She reached the smallest cage where Smurfdream and Dreamy were kept.**

 **"No, Smurfette," Dreamy whispered urgently. "free Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow, and the others first!"**

 **"But... Dreamer..." Smurfette began, Dreamy knew she was talking to him.**

 **"This is an order, Smurfette," Smurfdream said. "Dreamy and I have concocted a plan for freedom between the two of us."**

 **"All right," Smurfette said to Smurfdream. "just be careful!"**

 **"We'll be as careful as we can be, Smurfette, please don't worry about Smurfdream and me." Dreamy whispered gently.**

 **"Good job." Smurfette said to the twins.**

 **A few minutes later, the sound of a cage being unlocked awoke Azrael who meowed loudly.**

 **Azrael's meow was loud enough to awaken Gargamel and Scruple.**

 **"How did you rotten little blue beggars escape?" Gargamel asked.**

 **All the free smurfs, smurfettes, and smurflings scattered in different directions.**

 **All the ones who were free jumped out of the window of the hovel.**

 **Smurfette still had the key on her.**

 **"Where are Smurfdream and Dreamy?" Papa asked.**

 **Smurfette noticed the key in her hand, "Oh no! They are still in there!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Then we've got to go in there!" Smurfstorm exclaimed.**

 **"That's right," Hefty agreed. "we've got to break them out!"**

 **"Now smurf on one minute, you two!" Smurfwillow scolded Smurfstorm and Hefty.**

 **"That's right, we** _ **will**_ **free Smurfdream and Dreamy," Papa whispered. "but we must not do anything rash, do I smurf myself clear?"**

 **"Crystal clear, Papa Smurf." Smurfstorm and Hefty sighed.**

 **"Good." Papa said firmly.**

 **"Hang on," Smurflily said. "I can hear something!"**

 **"What is it, Lily?" Smurfblossom asked.**

 **"It's too hard to make out from here," Smurflily answered Smurfblossom. "so we should get closer to hear it better."**

 **When they got back to the window of Gargamel's hovel, the smurfs learned that the sound that Smurflily had heard only moments earlier was Smurfdream's song, Smurfdream began to sing it again.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple were out like lights once again as the others quietly tip-toed into the hovel with the key.**

 **Smurfdream's song's magic worked a bit too well, for it also put Dreamy into a relaxed state.**

 **"Dreamy, Dreamy," Poet whispered. "it is time to wake up now."**

 **Dreamy slowly awoke, "Huh? What? What happened, Poet?" he asked.**

 **Smurfdream blushed slightly, "Oops, sorry Dearest Brother Dreamy, I guess my song's effect is stronger than I thought." she said.**

 **"That is quite all right, Smurfdream," Painter whispered gently. "now, let's get you and Dreamy out of there!"**


	15. Blowing The Scene

**Blowing The Scene**

 **"Okay, Painter," Smurfdream whispered. "who's got the key?"**

 **"I've got it." Aviator answered Smurfdream in a whisper.**

 **"Well, bring it up here." Dreamy whispered to Aviator.**

 **"And hurry," Smurfdream whispered hoarsely. "I don't know if I can keep these three asleep."**

 **"You must try, Smurfdream." Dreamy whispered in his quietest voice.**

 **"But Dreamy," Smurfdream whispered. "my voice is almost gone... I think I might have oversmurfed it."**

 **"Well, in that case," Dreamy whispered to his twin. "I will smurf my voice to you by singing in your place... that should keep Azrael, Scruple, and Gargamel asleep."**

 **"Thank you, Dreamy." Smurfdream said hoarsely.**

 **Dreamy raised his indoor voice to a level where the sleeping threesome could hear him singing, cleared his throat, and began to sing.**

 **Dreamy:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple remained where they were, still fast asleep.**

 **Aviator unlocked the cage that held Dreamy and Smurfdream.**

 **"Now, everysmurf, we must be quiet so we don't awaken either Gargamel, Scruple, or Azrael." Papa whispered.**

 **Once all the smurfs, smurfettes, and smurflings were back in the forest, Smurfdream and Dreamy knew that it was time to part ways again.**

 **"We'll see each other again, Bro," Smurfdream said. "you'll be the first male smurf I dream about every night."**

 **"I know we'll be together again, Sis," Dreamy said. "you'll be the first female smurf I dream about every night."**

 **The twins gave each other a good bye hug.**

 **A few days later in Smurf Village, Dreamy awoke to bright sunlight shining right in his face.**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s something wonderful about to happen on this beautiful sunshiny day**_ **, Dreamy thought.** _ **I can feel it**_ **.**

 **Dreamy dressed quickly, hoping to find out what smurfy new wonders he would discover today.**

 **That same day in Smurfy Grove, Smurfdream awoke to bright sunlight shining right in her face.**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s something wonderful about to happen on this beautiful sunshiny day**_ **, Smurfdream thought.** _ **I can feel it**_ **.**

 **Smurfdream dressed quickly, hoping to find out what smurfy new wonders she would discover today.**


	16. A Surprise For Dreamy

**A Surprise For Dreamy**

 **Smurfdream heard a knock on her front door.**

 **"Come in, Jade!" Smurfdream called.**

 **"It's not Jade, Smurfdream," Smurfwillow called from the other side of the door. "it's Willow, can I come in?"**

 **"Come in, Smurfwillow!" Smurfdream called.**

 **Smurfwillow entered Smurfdream's mushroom hut to find Smurfdream brushing her hair.**

 **"I am glad to see that you are getting ready to go." Smurfwillow said to Smurfdream.**

 **"Go Go where, Willow?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"Well," Smurfwillow said to Smurfdream. "I've made arrangements with Papa Thing, and all of us will be going to Smurf village for a day full of fun!"**

 **"You mean... I will get to spend the day with Dreamy?" Smurfdream asked Smurfwillow, she was excited.**

 **"That's right, Smurfdream, however," Smurfwillow said. "I have promised Papa Thing to keep our visit to Smurf village a secret from Dreamy."**

 **"A secret from Dreamy? But why?" Smurfdream asked Smurfwillow, she was curious.**

 **"To put it simply," Smurfwillow told Smurfdream. "he would like Dreamy to be surprised by our visit."**

 **"Oh," Smurfdream said. "I see now, Smurfwillow."**

 **Smurflily ran up to Smurfdream's window.**

 **"Hurry it up," Smurflily said to Smurfdream and Smurfwillow. "the rest of us are already set to go!"**

 **Back at Smurf Village, Dreamy was humming Smurfdream's song, the song that had saved them all from Scruple, Azrael, and Gargamel while carrying a berry bucket.**

 **When he bumped into Papa.**

 **"Good m-m-m-morning," Dreamy stuttered. "P-P-P-Papa S-S-S-Smurf."**

 **"Good morning, Dreamy," Papa said in a joyous tone. "where are you off to this morning?"**

 **The nervous smurf gathered his courage long enough to calm down and tell the village leader where he was going.**

 **"I'm off to pick smurfberries for Greedy, he will be baking his famous smurfberry and blueberry muffins for breakfast this morning." Dreamy answered Papa.**

 **"Just be back in time for breakfast," Papa reminded Dreamy. "I have a special surprise for you."**

 **"A special surprise," Dreamy told Papa. "well, I'm hoping it's better than Jokey's gag gift boxes."**

 **"Don't worry, Dreamy," Papa said gently. "it will be."**

 **"I'm pleased as punch to hear that," Dreamy sighed with relief. "well, I'm off."**

 **Dreamy then left for Smurf Forest to do his good deed for Greedy.**


	17. Dreamy's Thoughts About His Surprise

**Dreamy's Thoughts About His Surprise**

 **In the smurf village, Smurfette and Sassette were busy helping Greedy by washing the dishes from the night before so they could use them for breakfast.**

 **"Where's Dreamy this morning, Greedy?" Smurfette asked.**

 **"I sent him to gather smurfberries." Greedy answered Smurfette.**

 **"Boy, Dreamy will be super surprised to see his twin here for breakfast!" Sassette exclaimed.**

 **"He sure will be." Smurfette and Greedy agreed.**

 **Back in the forest, Dreamy began to sing a song of his own as he thought about the surprise Papa was planning for him.**

 **Dreamy:** _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_ **,** _ **a gleam**_ **;**

 _ **Yet I know it**_ **'** _ **s true**_ **;**

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **,** _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **La la**_ **;**

 _ **La la**_ **;**

 _ **La la la la**_ **;**

 _ **La la**_ **;**

 _ **La la**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_ **;**

 _ **You'll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you**_ **;**

 _ **Did once upon a dream**_ **;**

 **Back in Smurf Village, the smurfettes of Smurfy Grove arrived for breakfast.**

 **Smurfdream felt as though she could hear Dreamy's song, so she decided to sing back to him.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_ **,** _ **a gleam**_ **;**

 _ **And I know it**_ **'** _ **s true**_ **;**

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you, I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream**_ **.**

 **Back in the forest, Dreamy had a thought.**

 _ **Hmmm**_ **,** _ **I wonder what my surprise is**_ **. Dreamy thought.**

 **Dreamy plopped more smurfberries into his berry bucket.**

 **Back at the smurf village, Smurfblossom entered Greedy's kitchen to find Greedy all flustered.**

 **"Oh no!" Greedy shouted.**

 **"What's wrong?" Smurfblossom asked Greedy.**

 **"Not only am I all out of smurfberries, I'm all out of butter too, Blossom," Greedy answered. "I can't make smurfberry blueberry walnut muffins without it!"**

 **"Say no more," Smurfblosom said to Greedy. "I'll get some more butter for you."**


	18. A Favor From Painter

**A Favor From Painter**

 **"Will you really?" Greedy asked Smurfblossom.**

 **"Of course!" Smurfblossom answered Greedy.**

 **"Then, take Puppy," Sassette said to Smurfblossom. "he knows where to get the butter we need."**

 **"Thanks, Sassette." Smurfblossom said.**

 **Smurfblossom left to get some milk for Greedy.**

 **Outside of Greedy's house, Painter ran into Smurfdream.**

 **"** _ **Excusez moi**_ **,** _ **mademoiselle Smurfdream**_ **," Painter said in his heavy French accent. "but might I have a moment of your time?"**

 **"What is it, Painter?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"Would you consider modeling for me? Your image on canvas will be my latest** _ **masteurpiesa**_ **,** **" Painter said to Smurfdream. "and we will give my painting to** _ **monsieur Dreamy**_ **."**

 **"Oh, how smurfect," Smurfdream said to Painter. "my brother will love it!"**

 **"Let's get started!" Painter exclaimed.**

 **Smurfdream followed Painter inside his house where his art studio was located.**

 **Back in the forest, Smurfblossom had gotten the butter for Greedy.**

 **When she and Puppy heard a noise from the smurfberry bushes.**

 **The sound was Dreamy yawning, he had fallen asleep after picking a full bucket of smurfberries.**

 **"Dreamy, Dreamy," Smurfblossom said. "time to rise and shine, Dreamy."**

 **Dreamy stretched and yawned, "Am I late for breakfast, Papa Smurf?" he asked.**

 **"This is not Papa Smurf, Dreamy," Smurfblossom said. "this is Smurfblossom speaking to you!"**

 **"Smurfblossom? Then that must mean that..." Dreamy began.**

 **"That's right, Dreamy, we are needed back at Smurf Village," Smurfblossom said. "your surprise is ready."**

 **"I can't forget the smurfberries I've picked," Dreamy said to Smurfblossom. "Greedy requires them to smurf up his muffins!"**

 **Back at Smurf Village, Painter saw Dreamy and Smurfblossom returning on the back of Puppy.**

 **"** _ **Zut alor**_ **!** _ **Monsieur Dreamy**_ **and** _ **mademoiselle Smurfblossom**_ **are back! And I haven't even finished my** _ **masteurpiesa**_ **!" Painter exclaimed in a panic.**


	19. Helping Out Greedy! The Gift Revealed

**Helping Out Greedy! The Gift Revealed**

 **"Don't worry, Painter," Smurfdream said gently. "I think Dreamy and Blossom are going to be helping Greedy for the time being."**

 **"Phew," Painter said. "what a relief!"**

 **Painter went back to painting his portrait of Smurfdream.**

 **In Greedy's kitchen, Smurfette and Sassette had finished washing the dinner dishes from the previous night as Dreamy entered carrying a bucket of smurfberries and Smurfblossom entered carrying a big block of butter.**

 **"Here are your smurfberries, Greedy." Dreamy said, stretching his arms after setting the bucket down.**

 **"And," Smurfblossom added. "here is your butter, Greedy."**

 **"Thanks, you two were such a big help." Greedy said to Smurfblossom and Dreamy.**

 **"You're welcome, Greedy." Smurfblossom said.**

 **"I need to rest my stiff shoulders, neck, and back, Greedy! If you should need me, I'll be resting under a tree with a good book." Dreamy said, stretching his arms again.**

 **"How about my latest volume of Quotations From Brainy Smurf." someone said from behind Dreamy's back.**

 **Dreamy turned to face Brainy.**

 **"No thanks," Dreamy said to Brainy. "I said a** _ **good**_ **book! One of your books will send** _ **anysmurf**_ **including me off to dreamland!"**

 **"I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Greedy said to Dreamy.**

 **"Thanks, Greedy." Dreamy said, turning on his heel and leaving to grab a book to read while resting in the shade.**

 **While he was reading his book in his cool and shady spot, Dreamy could hear a girl's voice calling out to him.**

 **"Bro," the smurfette called out. "Bro!"**

 **Dreamy lifted his eyes from the page he was reading from, "Smurfdream?" he asked, popping his left shoulder.**

 **"Surprise!" Smurfdream exclaimed.**

 **Dreamy set his book down, stood up, and hugged his twin.**

 **"I have missed you!" Dreamy said to Smurfdream, releasing his grip.**

 **The twosome then heard the sound of Greedy's bell.**

 **"Breakfast time! Come on, everyone," Greedy called. "come and get it!"**

 **"Are you ready, Bro?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"Ready when you are, Sis." Dreamy replied.**

 **The loving twin siblings raced to the breakfast table, they did not want to be late for a delicious pancake breakfast.**


	20. Aviator And Smurfpilot's Dream

**Aviator And Smurfpilot's Dream**

 **When Smurfdream and Dreamy entered the dining hall, they sat down with their respected groups of best friends.**

 **Dreamy sat next to Aviator who sat across the table from Smurfdream.**

 **Dreamy saw the way Aviator was looking at Smurfdream.**

 **"Fly? Fly? Hello? Earth to Fly, come in, Fly." Dreamy said.**

 **Hefty sat to Smurfette's right hand while Dreamy sat to her left hand side.**

 **Hefty and Smurfette saw the look of longing in Aviator's eyes as he looked at Smurfdream, it was the exact same faraway look Dreamy always got when he was focused on making one of the billions of dreams that he often had come true.**

 **"Wow! Isn't she dreamy?" Aviator asked, sighing as he looked far off in the distance.**

 **"What?" Dreamy asked, he was confused.**

 **Jokey Smurf began to laugh at Dreamy, "I don't think he was either talking to or about** _ **you**_ **!"**

 **Dreamy blushed due to embarrassment.**

 **"Oh! Sorry, Fly." Dreamy said.**

 **Although, Aviator did not necessarily hear Dreamy.**

 **"Oh, Smurfdream," Aviator said. "I love you so much."**

 **"Smurfdream! Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dreamy said to Aviator. "that's my older sister you're talking about, you idiot!"**

 **"Golly, Dreamy," Clumsy said. "stop being so overprotective! You're the** _ **younger sibling**_ **for smurfing out loud!"**

 **"Thanks for the reminder, Clumsy." Dreamy said.**

 **Smurfdream sat next to Smurfpilot who sat across the table from Dreamy.**

 **Smurfdream saw the way Smurfpilot was looking at Dreamy.**

 **"Pilot? Pilot? Hello? Earth to Pilot, come in, Pilot." Smurfdream said.**

 **Smurfstorm sat to Smurfjade's right hand while Smurfdream sat to her left hand side.**

 **Smurfjade and Smurfstorm saw the look of longing in Smurfpilot's eyes as she looked at Dreamy, it was the exact same faraway look Smurfdream always got when she was focused on making one of the billions of dreams that she often had come true.**

 **"Wow! Isn't he dreamy?" Smurfpilot asked, sighing as she looked far off in the distance.**

 **"What?" Smurfdream asked, she was confused.**

 **Smurfjester began to laugh at Smurfdream, "I don't think she was either talking to or about** _ **you**_ **!"**

 **Smurfdream blushed due to embarrassment.**

 **"Oh! Sorry, Pilot." Smurfdream said.**

 **Although, Smurfpilot did not necessarily hear Smurfdream.**

 **"Oh, Dreamy," Smurfpilot said. "I love you so much."**

 **"Dreamy! Whoa, whoa, whoa," Smurfdream said to Smurfpilot. "that's my younger brother you're talking about, you idiot!"**

 **"Golly, Smurfdream," Smurfstorm said. "stop being so overprotective!"**

 **"Thanks for the reminder, Stormy." Smurfdream said.**

 **After a good hearty breakfast, the plane obsessed duo went their separate ways in Smurf Village so they could have a little chat with their respective best friends.**

 **Dreamy and Aviator met over by Papa's laboratory.**

 **"So, Dreamer," Aviator asked. "why did you want to talk to me?"**

 **"I saw the way you looked at my sister, Fly." Dreamy said.**

 **"I can't help it, Dreamer," Aviator said. "she is so delightful! It makes my heart skip a beat and want to sing the special song you two have, and I'd love to have you as my best smurf at my wedding someday."**

 **"I'm not going to be your best smurf... for I too am in love... with Smurfpilot," Dreamy said to Aviator truthfully. "so someday... you and I will have a double wedding."**

 **"That would be wonderful, Dreamer," Aviator exclaimed. "a dream come true! A blessing in disguise!"**

 **"I knew you would love my idea about a double wedding!" Dreamy said to Aviator.**

 **Over by Poet's hut, Smurfpilot and Smurfdream had their own conversation.**

 **"So, Dreamer," Smurfpilot asked. "why did you want to talk to me?"**

 **"I saw the way you looked at my brother, Pilot." Smurfdream said.**

 **"I can't help it, Dreamer," Smurfpilot said. "he is so delightful! It makes my heart skip a beat and want to sing the special song you two have, and I'd love to have you as my smurfette of honor at my wedding someday."**

 **"I'm not going to be your smurfette of honor... for I too am in love... with Aviator," Smurfdream said to Smurfpilot truthfully. "so someday... you and I will have a double wedding."**

 **"That would be wonderful, Dreamer," Smurfpilot exclaimed. "a dream come true! A blessing in disguise!"**

 **"I knew you would love my idea about a double wedding!" Smurfdream said to Smurfpilot.**


	21. Another Plan From Gargamel

**Another Plan From Gargamel**

 **That same day back at his hovel, Gargamel was coming up with another plan to capture the smurfs.**

 **"How dare that miserable little smurfette make a fool out of me?" Gargamel asked.**

 **Gargamel suddenly began to have a memory.**

 **Within his memory, Nat, Smurfette, Aviator, Sassette, Smurflily, Smurfjade, Smurfpilot, and Smurfblossom all saw Gargamel heading inside singing his song.**

 **Gargamel:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll fry a few**_ **;**

 _ **And pickle a few**_ **;**

 _ **And serve a few real cold**_ **;**

 _ **Then I**_ **'** _ **ll toast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And roast a few**_ **;**

 _ **And use the rest for gold**_ **.**

 **Smurfette and the other members of her rescue party heard another voice.**

 **"Gargamel?" the voice asked.**

 **"That's** _ **our**_ **Dreamer!" Sassette whispered, hearing Dreamy's voice.**

 **"Shh, Sassette!" Nat hissed sharply.**

 **"What is it, you bite sized snack?" they heard Gargamel asking Dreamy.**

 **"Could you, Scruple, and Azrael sit down so Smurfdream, my sweet older twin sister can sing to you like she sang to the unknown villain so I could rescue her in my dream?" Smurfette and the others heard Dreamy ask Gargamel from their hiding place.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple sat down.**

 **"Proceed if you must." Gargamel said.**

 **"Hit it, Smurfdream!" Dreamy called out.**

 **Smurfdream began to sing the song that Dreamy heard her sing in the dream he had about rescuing her.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **The song had a calming effect on everyone in the hovel.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple were so calm, they were soothed into a deep and sound sleep.**

 **Dreamy beckoned Smurfette, Nat, Aviator, Sassette, Smurfjade, Smurflily, Smurfpilot, and Smurfblossom over to the cages.**

 **"In Gargamel's right robe pocket you'll find the key." Dreamy whispered to Sassette.**

 **"Gargamel's right robe pocket?" Sassette repeated to Dreamy in a whisper.**

 **"Yes, Sassette... the right robe pocket," Dreamy whispered. "go carefully."**

 **"I'll be as careful as I can be, Dreamer." Sassette whispered to Dreamy.**

 **"Good girl, Sassette." Dreamy whispered back.**

 **Sassette raced up to Gargamel and climbed inside one of the robe pockets on the right hand side.**

 **Sassette climbed back out again, huffing and puffing breathlessly.**

 **"It's not in that pocket." Sassette reported to Dreamy in a whisper.**

 **"Well, Sassette, please do check the top right robe pocket." Dreamy whispered irritably.**

 **"You mean to tell me that I have to smurf all the way** _ **up there**_ **? You've smurfed your lid, Dreamy!" Sassette exclaimed in a whisper.**

 **"If you want to help us," Grouchy said. "then get smurfing!"**

 **"All right, Grouchy." Sassette sighed, starting to climb higher.**

 **Alchemist noticed that Gargamel was waking up.**

 **"Gargamel's waking up! Quick, Dreamy, get that twin of yours to use her gift to get Gargamel sleeping again!" Alchemist hissed.**

 **"Sing your heart out, Sis!" Dreamy whispered to Smurfdream urgently.**

 **Smurfdream cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Gargamel slowly fell asleep again.**

 **Sassette slowly started her climb again.**

 **When she reached Gargamel's top right robe pocket, Sassette jumped inside to grab the key for the cages.**

 **When she grabbed the key, Sassette knocked into something dusty which caused her to sneeze.**

 **"Uh-oh," Snappy whispered. "now you did it, Sassette!"**

 **Gargamel awoke, "I'll get you you miserable little *achoo*!" he exclaimed.**

 **Gargamel quickly went back to sleep just as Sassette got away with the key to the cages.**

 **Sassette tossed the key to Smurfette who caught it, she was the top of the smurf pyramid they had built.**

 **Smurfette then climbed up to the mantlepiece where the cages were being kept.**

 **She reached the smallest cage where Smurfdream and Dreamy were kept.**

 **"No, Smurfette," Dreamy whispered urgently. "free Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow, and the others first!"**

 **"But... Dreamer..." Smurfette began, Dreamy knew she was talking to him.**

 **"This is an order, Smurfette," Smurfdream said. "Dreamy and I have concocted a plan for freedom between the two of us."**

 **"All right," Smurfette said to Smurfdream. "just be careful!"**

 **"We'll be as careful as we can be, Smurfette, please don't worry about Smurfdream and me." Dreamy whispered gently.**

 **"Good job." Smurfette said to the twins.**

 **A few minutes later, the sound of a cage being unlocked awoke Azrael who meowed loudly.**

 **Azrael's meow was loud enough to awaken Gargamel and Scruple.**

 **"How did you rotten little blue beggars escape?" Gargamel asked.**

 **All the free smurfs, smurfettes, and smurflings scattered in different directions.**

 **All the ones who were free jumped out of the window of the hovel.**

 **Smurfette still had the key on her.**

 **"Where are Smurfdream and Dreamy?" Papa asked.**

 **Smurfette noticed the key in her hand, "Oh no! They are still in there!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Then we've got to go in there!" Smurfstorm exclaimed.**

 **"That's right," Hefty agreed. "we've got to break them out!"**

 **"Now smurf on one minute, you two!" Smurfwillow scolded Smurfstorm and Hefty.**

 **"That's right, we** _ **will**_ **free Smurfdream and Dreamy," Papa whispered. "but we must not do anything rash, do I smurf myself clear?"**

 **"Crystal clear, Papa Smurf." Smurfstorm and Hefty sighed.**

 **"Good." Papa said firmly.**

 **"Hang on," Smurflily said. "I can hear something!"**

 **"What is it, Lily?" Smurfblossom asked.**

 **"It's too hard to make out from here," Smurflily answered Smurfblossom. "so we should get closer to hear it better."**

 **When they got back to the window of Gargamel's hovel, the smurfs learned that the sound that Smurflily had heard only moments earlier was Smurfdream's song, Smurfdream began to sing it again.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple were out like lights once again as the others quietly tip-toed into the hovel with the key.**

 **Smurfdream's song's magic worked a bit too well, for it also put Dreamy into a relaxed state.**

 **"Dreamy, Dreamy," Poet whispered. "it is time to wake up now."**

 **Dreamy slowly awoke, "Huh? What? What happened, Poet?" he asked.**

 **Smurfdream blushed slightly, "Oops, sorry Dearest Brother Dreamy, I guess my song's effect is stronger than I thought." she said.**

 **"That is quite all right, Smurfdream," Painter whispered gently. "now, let's get you and Dreamy out of there!"**

 **"Okay, Painter," Smurfdream whispered. "who's got the key?"**

 **"I've got it." Aviator answered Smurfdream in a whisper.**

 **"Well, bring it up here." Dreamy whispered to Aviator.**

 **"And hurry," Smurfdream whispered hoarsely. "I don't know if I can keep these three asleep."**

 **"You must try, Smurfdream." Dreamy whispered in his quietest voice.**

 **"But Dreamy," Smurfdream whispered. "my voice is almost gone... I think I might have oversmurfed it."**

 **"Well, in that case," Dreamy whispered to his twin. "I will smurf my voice to you by singing in your place... that should keep Azrael, Scruple, and Gargamel asleep."**

 **"Thank you, Dreamy." Smurfdream said hoarsely.**

 **Dreamy raised his indoor voice to a level where the sleeping threesome could hear him singing, cleared his throat, and began to sing.**

 **Dreamy:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re my favorites you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the heroes of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple remained where they were, still fast asleep.**

 **Gargamel was snapped from his thoughts by someone calling his name.**

 **"Gargy," the person called. "hey! Gargy!"**

 **Gargamel turned to the voice's owner, it was Scruple.**

 **"What are you planning on doing, Gargy?" Scruple asked.**

 **"I plan to simply kidnap one of those dreamer smurfs, then, when the other one comes to the rescue," Gargamel replied to his apprentice. "I will capture that smurf too!"**

 **Back in the smurf village, the sun was beginning to set.**

 **"Well, Papa Thing," Smurfwillow said. "it's about bedtime, and that means that it's time for my little smurfs and me to be heading back home to Smurfy Grove."**

 **"What?" Smurfdream asked, she was shocked.**

 **"No way!" Dreamy exclaimed, he was stunned.**


	22. Return To Smurfy Grove

**Return To Smurfy Grove**

 **"Willow," Smurfdream asked. "can Dreamy stay the night in Smurfy Grove?"**

 **"I'm afraid that is a decision for Papa Thing to make." Smurfwillow answered Smurfdream.**

 **"How about it, Papa Smurf," Smurfdream asked. "can Dreamy stay the night in Smurfy Grove?"**

 **"I'm afraid not, Smurfdream," Papa said. "Dreamy needs his sleep and his bed and home are here just as your bed and home are back in Smurfy Grove."**

 **"Oh! Fiddle smurfs!" Smurfdream exclaimed.**

 **"Don't worry, Smurfdream," Dreamy yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. "we will see each other again, you'll see."**

 **"I know that, Dreamy," Smurfdream said, beginning to cry. "but I will miss you!"**

 **"And I'll miss you too," Dreamy said to Smurfdream "but it's just better this way so that Willow and Papa can keep us all safe from threats like Gargamel."**

 **"I know, you're right." Smurfdream said, drying her teary eyes.**

 **"Oh! Boo hoo," Smurfette sobbed. "now I know how your sister feels, Dreamy."**

 **"I'll miss her too, Smurfette, and I'd never thought I would ever say this," Dreamy sighed. "but the time has come to face reality."**

 **Everyone, especially Papa could not believe what they were hearing.**

 **"** _ **Dreamy**_ **? Wants to face reality?" Papa asked.**

 **"I know it's hard to believe, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said. "but yes, I'm going to face reality!"**

 **"That is wonderful, Dreamy!" Papa exclaimed.**

 **"I'm proud of you too, Dreamy," Smurfwillow said. "but now, we really must be going."**

 **"All right." Dreamy sighed, stretching his arms over his head.**

 **After Smurfwillow and her smurfettes went back to Smurfy Grove, Papa was in the smurflings' bunkhouse tucking them into bed.**

 **"Pappy?" Sassette asked.**

 **Papa turned to the only girl smurfling in the bunkhouse, "What is it, Sassette?" he asked.**

 **"Will Dreamy be... you know... okay?" Sassette asked Papa.**

 **"Don't you go worrying yourself about Dreamy," Papa told Sassette firmly. "I'll go check on him in a few minutes."**

 **"Okay, Pappy Smurf." Sassette sighed, falling asleep.**

 **When he tip-toed into Dreamy's house, he noticed that Dreamy's face was wet while he slept.**

 _ **Poor Dreamy**_ **, Papa thought sadly.** _ **he cried himself to sleep**_ **.**


	23. Smurfdream's Nightmare! Dreamy Charmed

**Smurfdream's Nightmare! Dreamy Charmed**

 **In Smurfy Grove that night, Smurfdream was asleep in her bed and she began to dream.**

 **In her dream, through her own eyes, Smurfdream could see Dreamy walking right into Gargamel's hovel.**

 **Smurfdream could also see that there was a strange look in Dreamy's eyes.**

 **Inside the hovel, Smurfdream could see Gargamel locking Dreamy up in a cage.**

 **"Well now, my little slave," Gargamel said to Dreamy. "I am glad you are here."**

 **"Yes, Master Gargamel," Dreamy said. "I hear and obey."**

 **"That's good, my slave," Gargamel said to Dreamy. "now, go forth and capture that sister of yours!"**

 **"Yes, Master Gargamel," Dreamy said. "I hear and obey."**

 **Smurfdream then saw Gargamel release Dreamy.**

 **Dreamy then exited Gargamel's hovel still locked within a trance.**

 **Smurfdream quickly awoke, "Oh no! Dreamy!" she exclaimed.**

 **Smurfdream raced out of her own house and knocked on Smurfwillow's front door.**

 **Smurfwillow then opened her door, "Smurfdream, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep!" she scolded.**

 **"I saw Dreamy," Smurfdream told Smurfwillow. "he was under a spell by Gargamel!"**

 **"Smurfdream, what you had experienced was a** _ **dream**_ **," Smurfwillow said. "go back to sleep."**

 **"All right, Willow." Smurfdream sighed.**

 **Smurfdream went back to her own house and went back to sleep.**

 **In her dream, through her own eyes, Smurfdream could see Dreamy walking right into Gargamel's hovel.**

 **Smurfdream could also see that there was a strange look in Dreamy's eyes.**

 **Inside the hovel, Smurfdream could see Gargamel locking Dreamy up in a cage.**

 **"Well now, my little slave," Gargamel said to Dreamy. "I am glad you are here."**

 **"Yes, Master Gargamel," Dreamy said. "I hear and obey."**

 **"That's good, my slave," Gargamel said to Dreamy. "now, go forth and capture that sister of yours!"**

 **"Yes, Master Gargamel," Dreamy said. "I hear and obey."**

 **Smurfdream then saw Gargamel release Dreamy.**

 **Dreamy then exited Gargamel's hovel still locked within a trance.**

 **Suddenly, a knock on her door startled Smurfdream awaken.**

 **Smurfdream went to her door and answered it.**

 **"Hello, Sis." Dreamy said in a distant sounding voice.**

 **"Dreamy!" Smurfdream exclaimed.**

 **"Let's go, Sis." Dreamy said.**

 **Dreamy grabbed Smurfdream by the hand.**

 **"Go? Go where, Bro?" Smurfdream asked Dreamy.**

 **"To Gargamel's." Dreamy replied to Smurfdream.**

 **That was when Smurfdream pulled away from Dreamy.**

 **"To Gargamel's! But we** _ **cannot**_ **and** _ **should not**_ **go** _ **there**_ **!"**

 **"Come on, Sis, Where's your sense of adventure?" Dreamy asked Smurfdream, still in a daze.**

 **"Are you out of your smurf, Dreamy? Gargamel is** _ **dangerous**_ **!" Smurfdream reasoned.**

 **"No he isn't," Dreamy said to Smurfdream. "Gargamel wishes to help us."**

 **"No he doesn't, Dreamy," Smurfdream insisted. "he wants to use us for gold!"**

 **"Use us for gold? No, I believe that you are wrong, Smurfdream." Dreamy said.**

 **But Smurfdream wasn't buying it for one moment.**


	24. Getting Help From Papa Smurf

**Getting Help From Papa Smurf**

 **"Okay, Little Bro," Smurfdream said to Dreamy firmly. "you are giving me no other choice."**

 **"What are you planning to do?" Dreamy asked Smurfdream, he sounded like he was still in a hypnotic daze.**

 **Smurfdream cleared her throat and she sang to Dreamy.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **He**_ **'** _ **s my favorite you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the hero of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Dreamy then fell to the ground, he was fast asleep.**

 **Smurfdream picked up her sleeping twin and began to carry him all the way back to Smurf Village on her back.**

 _ **Oh**_ **, Smurfdream thought.** _ **I hope Papa can heal Dreamy from this spell**_ **!**

 **A little while later, Smurfdream arrived in Smurf Village with Dreamy still on her back.**

 **All the other smurfs were still asleep.**

 **Smurfdream knocked on the door to a hut.**

 **Someone came outside, it was Harmony Smurf.**

 **"Like, what's going on?" Harmony asked Smurfdream.**

 **"I'm so sorry to have disturbed you," Smurfdream said to Harmony. "but do you know where Papa Smurf lives? This is urgent!"**

 **"He lives over there," Harmony directed, pointing to the red roofed hut in the darkness. "what is so urgent that you need to wake him up?"**

 **"Dreamy has been spelled by Gargamel," Smurfdream explained to Harmony. "I'd like to see if Papa can break it."**

 **"Oh, I see." Harmony said to Smurfdream.**

 **"You can go back to sleep now." Smurfdream said to Harmony.**

 **Harmony went back into his to get some more rest.**

 **Smurfdream carried Dreamy to Papa's house and knocked on the door.**

 **Papa came outside and rubbed his sleepy eyes.**

 **"Smurfdream? What are you doing back here at this time of night?" Papa asked in concern.**

 **"Gargamel put a spell on Dreamy," Smurfdream explained to Papa. "do you think you could take a look at him?"**

 **"I can try." Papa said to Smurfdream.**

 **Smurfdream carried Dreamy into Papa's house.**

 **"Tell me, Papa," Smurfdream grunted in pain. "where should I set Dreamy down?"**

 **"Set him down in my bed," Papa directed Smurfdream. "I'll check him over while he rests there."**


	25. Papa Smurf's Counter Spell

**Papa Smurf's Counter Spell**

 **Smurfdream set Dreamy in Papa's bed, Smurfdream noticed her twin beginning to wake up.**

 **"Dreamy's waking up! What should I do, Papa Smurf?" Smurfdream asked in a nervous tone of voice.**

 **"Keep him sleeping by singing to him," Papa advised Smurfdream. "I've just begun making the potion for the counter spell."**

 **Smurfdream cleared her throat and began to sing to Dreamy again.**

 **Smurfdream:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **He**_ **'** _ **s my favorite you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the hero of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Dreamy was soon lulled back to sleep by Smurfdream's song.**

 **"Good work, Smurfdream," Papa said. "now, help me give Dreamy this formula."**

 **"Okay." Smurfdream said to Papa.**

 **While they forced the potion down Dreamy's throat while he slept, Papa recited the counter spell.**

 **Papa:** _ **Potion of the Blue Moon**_ **;**

 _ **Work swift and sure**_ **;**

 _ **Let nightmares die**_ **;**

 _ **And sweet dreams endure**_ **;**

 _ **Protect this dreamer**_ **;**

 _ **From his cruel fate**_ **;**

 _ **And by morning**_ **'** _ **s first light**_ **;**

 _ **Give him no memory**_ **;**

 _ **Of what**_ **'** _ **s happened tonight**_ **;**

 _ **Before it is too late**_ **!**

 **"Did the counter spell work, Papa Smurf?" Smurfdream asked, she was curious.**

 **"We shall know by tomorrow's first light of dawn," Papa answered Smurfdream. "right now, why don't you get some sleep while it's still dark outside."**

 **"Of course, Papa Smurf, but where can I stay?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"You may stay in Dreamy's house." Papa answered Smurfdream.**

 **"Thanks, Papa Smurf." Smurfdream said.**

 **The next morning dawned with bright sunshine as Dreamy awoke in Papa's house.**


	26. Dreamy Feeling Better

**Dreamy Feeling Better**

 **Dreamy stretched and yawned, he looked around in a confused manner.**

 **"What am I doing in Papa Smurf's house?" Dreamy asked groggily.**

 **Smurfdream entered Papa's bedroom with her twin brother's breakfast on a tray.**

 **"Good morning, Bro." Smurfdream greeted.**

 **"Good morning, Sis, what's for breakfast?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"Greedy made your favorite cereal," Smurfdream answered. "rice porridge with honey, cinnamon, and blueberries! Sassette even poured a tall smurf sized glass of orange juice for you!"**

 **"Yum, thank you! By the way, why do I feel so dizzy?" Dreamy asked Smurfdream, picking up his spoon and taking a bite of the steaming warm porridge.**

 **"Gargamel put you under a spell last night, but Papa Smurf and I delivered you from Gargamel's wicked grasp!" Smurfdream replied to Dreamy.**

 **Dreamy swallowed his bite of porridge before he spoke.**

 **"How come I don't remember any of this?" Dreamy asked Smurfdream, he was inquiring.**

 **"That was all my doing, Dreamy." someone answered.**

 **Dreamy set his glass of orange juice down after his first sip.**

 **"What do you mean, Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"I used a memory charm to wipe your memory clean of being Gargamel's pawn." Papa answered Dreamy who took another bite of his porridge.**

 **Dreamy swallowed hard as he thought of what could have happened to him and Smurfdream in the hands of Gargamel.**

 **"Thank you, Papa Smurf." Dreamy said.**

 **"You're welcome, Dreamy," Papa said gently. "but I am not the only one here that you need to thank."**

 **"You're right, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said. "thanks, Smurfdream."**

 **"Anytime, Dreamy." Smurfdream said.**

 **Dreamy turned to Papa Smurf, "What would you like me to do in the way of chores today?" he asked.**

 **"Nothing today, Dreamy," Papa replied. "you just rest for today."**

 **"I'm not Lazy," Dreamy protested to Papa. "I can do the work of ten smurfs!"**

 **"I know you're not like Lazy, Dreamy," Papa said gently. "but it still wouldn't hurt you to rest."**

 **"Yes, Papa Smurf." Dreamy sighed, knowing he had been defeated.**

 **"Come on now, Dreamy, I'll take you home." Papa said.**

 **"Yes, Papa Smurf." Dreamy sighed.**

 **As he sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace with his book, Dreamy heard a knock on his door.**

 **"Come in!" Dreamy called.**

 **Smurfette and Sassette entered Dreamy's hut.**

 **"Hi, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "do you want to play a game of Smurfball with us?"**

 **"We could use an extra smurf on our team." Sassette added.**


	27. Dreamy Keeps His Promise

**Dreamy Keeps His Promise**

 **"Sorry, I can't, I promised Papa Smurf that I would take it easy today." Dreamy said to Sassette and Smurfette.**

 **"Come on, Dreamer, with most of the others doing chores and Hefty on parent duty with Baby Smurf... we are one smurf... I mean smurfette... I mean smurfling... I mean** _ **player**_ **short!" Sassette protested.**

 **"I'm sorry, Sassette, but I still can't." Dreamy said firmly.**

 **"But Dreamy..." Sassette began.**

 **"It was an order from Papa Smurf that I rest today!" Dreamy told Sassette sternly.**

 **"Sassette, Dreamy is duty bound to Papa Smurf," Smurfette reasoned. "we must respect that! Let's find somesmurf else who isn't busy for our team."**

 **"All right, Smurfette." Sassette sighed.**

 **Smurfette and Sassette were on their way out the door when Dreamy stopped them.**

 **"Wait a minute!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **Smurfette and Sassette turned to face Dreamy.**

 **"What is it, Dreamy?" Smurfette asked.**

 **"Why don't you ask Smurfdream to play with you?" Dreamy suggested.**

 **"Smurfy idea, Dreamy!" Smurfette exclaimed.**

 **"Smurfy idea indeed, Dreamy! Now we can play our game, and you won't go disobeying Pappy Smurf's orders to rest!" Sassette agreed.**

 **"Well, that is my plan." Dreamy said to Sassette and Smurfette.**

 **"I'm sure you're feeling better already." Smurfette said.**

 **"I am feeling better," Dreamy told the girls. "I'm just going to stay here and read my book."**

 **"That's fine, Dreamy." Sassette said.**

 **Smurfette and Sassette left Dreamy's house to ask Smurfdream to join their Smurfball team.**

 **Dreamy got out of his chair just long enough to open the curtains to the window by his chair to let the sunlight in.**

 _ **There**_ **, Dreamy thought.** _ **now I can read my book by sunlight**_ **.**

 **Outside in the village, Sassette and Smurfette found Smurfdream drawing water from the well.**

 **"Hi, Smurfdream, are you helping Dreamy out with his chores today?" Sassette asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Sassette," Smurfdream answered. "that brother of mine needs to stay off his feet!"**

 **"Don't worry, Smurfdream," Smurfette said. "he is."**

 **"That is good news to hear." Smurfdream said.**

 **Back at Smurfy Grove, Smurfstorm could not find Smurfdream anywhere.**

 **"Willow! Willow," Smurfstorm asked. "have you seen Smurfdream anywhere?"**

 **"She told me in this note that she was taking Dreamy back home to Smurf Village to get some help for him from Papa Thing... and she says not to worry." Smurfwillow answered Smurfstorm.**

 **"I see." Smurfstorm told Smurfwillow.**

 **Smurfpilot ran up to Smurfwillow and Smurfstorm carrying samples of different colored pastel fabrics.**

 **"Can we please go to Smurf village too?" Smurfpilot asked Smurfwillow.**

 **"Yes we can, Pilot," Smurfwillow answered. "why do you ask?"**

 **"I'd like to show these fabric colors for my bridesmaids' dresses to Smurfdream!" Smurfpilot said to Smurfwillow.**

 **"I guess we could go." Smurfwillow said to Smurfpilot.**

 **"Yes!" Smurfpilot exclaimed.**

 **"Smurfdream will be glad to see us." Smurfstorm said.**


	28. Bridesmaids' Dresses

**Bridesmaids' Dresses**

 **Back at Smurf Village, Dreamy was feeling so much better, so he decided to put his book away and stretch his legs by taking a walk through the village.**

 **Dreamy passed by the area where Smurfette, Sassette, Nat, and Smurfdream were playing a game of Smurfball soccer style against Slouchy, Snappy, Brainy, and Clumsy.**

 **Slouchy was the goal keeper for his team, while Smurfette was the goal keeper for her own team.**

 **"Hi, guys." Dreamy said.**

 **"How are you feeling, Bro?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"Much better now," Dreamy answered. "thanks, Sis."**

 **Dreamy continued his walk through the village.**

 **A little while later, the rest of the Smurfy Grove smurfettes arrived in the smurf village.**

 **"Hello, Willow Dearest." Papa said.**

 **"Hello, Papa Thing." Smurfwillow said.**

 **"We've come," Smurfpilot explained to Papa. "so I could show Smurfdream the fabrics I have chosen for my bridesmaids' dresses."**

 **"She is busy playing Smurfball right now, Smurfpilot," Papa said. "though, I'm sure she would love to see the fabrics that you have selected."**

 **"I see." Smurfpilot said.**

 **Smurfpilot walked off to a place where she knew Smurfdream would find her.**

 **A few minutes later, Smurfdream came to the spot where Smurfpilot was waiting for her with her own color samples of fabric for her own bridesmaids' dresses.**

 **"What do you think of this shade of pink for my bridesmaids' dresses, Dreamer?" smurfpilot asked.**

 **"Oh wonderful! What do you think of blueberry blue for** _ **my**_ **bridesmaids' dresses, Pilot?" Smurfdream asked.**

 **"Oh! That is lovely!" Smurfpilot exclaimed.**

 **Smurfette came over to the smurfettes who were looking over fabrics for their double wedding bridesmaids' dresses.**


	29. Wedding Planning

**Wedding Planning**

 **"Planning your wedding I see?" Smurfette asked Smurfdream and Smurfpilot.**

 **"Yes, and I just hope Dreamy loves my cloud white wedding gown." Smurfpilot said to Smurfette.**

 **"And, I just hope Aviator loves my snow white wedding gown." Smurfdream said to Smurfette.**

 **"This is so romantic." Smurfette sighed.**

 **Dreamy and Aviator walked up to the three smurfettes.**

 **"What's up, ladies?" Dreamy asked casually.**

 **"Just planning for the wedding." Smurfette answered Dreamy.**

 **"Greedy and Smurfcook are taking care of the wedding cakes and the other foods on the menu for the wedding." Smurfpilot told Aviator and Dreamy.**

 **"Oh no! Fly and I are late for our suit fitting!" Dreamy exclaimed, he almost forgot.**

 **"That's right! We're late for our meeting with Tailor!" Aviator agreed forgetfully.**

 **The boys raced off to Tailor's, leaving the girls to their plans.**

 **"Smurfette, I would like you to be my smurfette of honor since Jade is going to be Pilot's smurfette of honor." Smurfdream said.**

 **"I would be honored by that." Smurfette said to Smurfdream.**

 **"I knew you would like it, after all, Hefty is going to be Aviator's best smurf." Smurfdream said to Smurfette.**

 **"Oh! My smurfness," Smurfdream remembered. "we'll all be late meeting Sassette and the other girls for our dress fitting with Smurfseamstress!"**

 **Smurfette, Smurfdream, and Smurfpilot ran to an empty mushroom hut that Smurfseamstress had temporarily converted into her own tailor shop in Smurf Village.**

 **After everything was all prepared for the wedding the very next year.**


	30. The Double Wedding Day

**The Double Wedding Day**

 **It had been such a wonderful year for the smurfs of Smurf Village and the smurfettes of Smurfy Grove.**

 **Sassette and Smurflingsunshine looked so beautiful in their flower smurfling dresses while Nat and Snappy looked dapper in their ring smurfling tuxedos.**

 **Everyone waited patiently as Papa led Smurfpilot and Handy led Smurfdream down the aisle.**

 **The two brides stopped at the alter.**

 **"Smurfly beloved," Alchemist said. "we're all gathered here today to witness these two couples in holy matrimony, do you, Smurfpilot take Dreamy Smurf to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

 **"I do." Smurfpilot answered Alchemist.**

 **"And, do you, Dreamy Smurf take Smurfpilot to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Alchemist asked.**

 **"I do." Dreamy answered Alchemist.**

 **"Do you, Smurfdream take Aviator Smurf to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Alchemist asked.**

 **"I do." Smurfdream answered Alchemist.**

 **"And, do you, Aviator Smurf take Smurfdream to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Alchemist asked.**

 **"I do." Aviator answered Alchemist.**

 **"Then, by the power vested in me," Alchemist said. "I now pronounce you men and wives, you may now kiss your brides."**

 **Aviator kissed Smurfdream while Dreamy kissed Smurfpilot.**

 **Smurfette looked at Papa.**

 **"Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.**

 **"Yes, Smurfette?" Papa answered.**

 **"Does this mean what I think it means," Smurfette asked Papa. "you know, will we all be living together as a family in one single village... you know, like you and Smurfwillow did in Smurf Acres when Dreamy and Smurfdream were born?"**

 **"Yes," Smurfwillow answered Smurfette just before Papa could even answer. "we will be."**

 **Smurfpilot and Smurfdream tossed their bridal bouquets with Smurfette catching Smurfdream's bouquet and Smurfstorm catching Smurfpilot's bouquet.**

 **Hefty looked at Smurfette shyly, while Clumsy looked at Smurfstorm just as shyly.**

 **"I guess we'll be the next two couples to get hitched," Clumsy asked. "eh, Hefty?"**

 **"Yes, Clumsy," Hefty said. "I guess we will."**


End file.
